The Long Road Ahead
by spatch90
Summary: What if Danielle survived the car accident? How will Danielle feel about Ronnie now? Can Ronnie be everything she promised to be? Read to find out..
1. Chapter 1

Doctor Lake smiled softly whilst the uncomfortable woman shifted in her seat. Over the years he had spoken to many many people,all with different problems and worries. People trusted him,they treated him as a friend,someone they could confide in without judgment. Doctor Lake had been a psychiatrist for five years,he knew the ins and outs of every patient he had sessions with. Although his job was demanding at times,he found great satisfaction in helping others sort their lives out. Ronnie Mitchell was one of these people,he had only met her twice and had already made a big impression. Like an onion she had so many different layers,she seem troubled and extremely hurt by events that had happened in her life. He wanted to explore every emotion and try and get inside her mind,he wanted to help this woman. "So Ronnie,last session we talked about your mother,and how you felt when she left" he reminded her,his voice full of kindness and warmth.

Ronnie nodded,even though she had met Doctor Lake once before she still felt extremely exposed and uncomfortable. This seemed to be her worst nightmare,opening up to a stranger and telling them your deepest darkest secrets. Ronnie Mitchell was never one for talking about her feelings,it was better to keep things locked away so no one could hurt you. Being hurt and let down her whole life Ronnie over the years had learnt to let no one in,making sure her broken heart couldn't be shattered all over again. Just over two months ago Ronnie had found everything she ever wanted,her daughter was alive,her daughter was Danielle. The shy timid girl that wanted to befriend Ronnie,the innocent stall holder that hung about with Stacey. Not knowing that Danielle was the baby she gave away all them years ago she had shut her out. Ronnie had helped Danielle get an abortion,she convinced her that getting rid of her child was the best thing to do. She had crushed her unknown daughter until the day of her fathers wedding. Danielle finally plucked up the courage and confronted the mother she craved for,the seven month silence was finally broken and everything was out in the open.

Ronnie licked her lips and crossed her legs,"I was fourteen years old,so scared and alone,i had no one" she shook her head fighting back any tears that wanted to escape her eyes. "Pregnant at fourteen,i was the talk of the school,everyone knew and it wasn't long before my dad found out. Soon as he found out things changed,he started to hate me,hate me for disgracing the family and shaming his name" Ronnie rubbed her forehead nervously,she glanced at the Doctor before continuing. "He told me to get rid of it,put it up for adoption,he said if I did things between me and him would get better...and I believed him. Then I gave birth to this beautiful little babygirl..i called her Amy" her lip trembled slightly. "I held her,and he took her..he took her away from me..all I got was two hours and twenty three minutes and then he took my baby away" Ronnie bit her lip to hold back the seeping emotions that were about to jump out,she couldn't break down,not in front of a complete stranger.

"Then what..what happened after he made you give her away?" Doctor Lake asked,jotting down a few notes making sure he didnt miss a single detail.

Ronnie stared into the carpet,digging up painful memories and reminders hurt her so much,it was like her heart shattering into pieces all over again. "After my Amy was taken,my life just seemed to go downhill,me and my dad were always arguing,and my little sister Roxy was wrapped around his little finger. I cried..every single night I cried..just the thought of my little girl being brought up by complete strangers was heartbreaking for me..i was trapped in this world of hurt" Ronnie explained,her voice calm and controlled. "Me and Roxy we moved to Ibiza,to start a new life get away from my dad..but I could never escape the past..everytime a little blond girl walked past me I would think..thats her..thats my Amy" Ronnie shook her head.

Doctor Lake turned his desktop light on for some warmth and better vision,he watched this woman morph into a scared fourteen year old child,it was obvious the pain was still tender and raw. "What happened after Ibiza?" he asked softly stroking the hairs on his chin.

Ronnie sighed and cleared her throat,"We moved to London,it was my cousin's wedding and we thought we would show up,see some old family. After a while we decided to stay,Walford seemed alright at the time and my Aunty Peggy needed us around so we stayed" she smiled. "Before I knew it we had been living in London for ages,couldn't imagine not living there..time went on..i brought a nightclub I met someone and things were good..i was happy" Ronnie explained as she thought of Jack,although a quick flash of him and Roxy with Amy soon destroyed any happy memories of the two of them. "And then this girl moved to the square,she was nothing like the typical girls..she was blond,had the most gorgeous brown eyes..everyone seemed to like her" Ronnie let a tear roll down her cheek,all the emotions she had locked away wanted to escape and be set free,but Ronnie couldn't,she couldn't let herself fall. "I had no idea she was my daughter..see my dad told me she died..thirteen years ago in the bath and I believed him. The thought of never being able to hold my baby again,never knowing who she turned out to be..i cant ever forgive him" she whispered shaking her head little.

"So the blond girl Danielle was your daughter,what happened when you found out?" Doctor Lake asked becoming more intrigued with this complex story,he wanted to know more.

"She worked for me,i gave her some shifts at the club,she even worked for my Aunty Peggy. There was something strange about her,i could never put my finger on it..she...she was always staring at me,wanting to be my friend and .." Ronnie sighed. "I pushed her away..i..i dont know..she was always there,everywhere I turned she was there looking at me. She came to me..told me she was pregnant and I offered to go with her to have an abortion" Ronnie closed her eyes tightly as she remembered Danielle breaking down in the flat confessing she was pregnant,Danielle's small voice as she spoke with her on the phone. Telling her own child she was the biggest mistake,telling her she should have had an abortion. Ronnie's chest felt heavy,she reached for the glass of water and took a sip. "I went with her,she looked so scared and unsure,she asked me over and over again what I would do..like my opinion really mattered you know? I encouraged her.. I said yes she should have the abortion,how did I know I was telling her to abort what would have been my grandchild?" Ronnie placed the glass back in its place and stared at the doctor.

Doctor Lake nodded and scrunched his nose as he wrote,he sat back in his expensive leather chair and smoothed down his tie. "When did she tell you,that she was your daughter?" he glanced at his watch as the session was starting to come to an end,but he wanted to know more,he wanted to know the whole story.

Ronnie wasn't sure if she could continue with this horrifying tale,she knew she had to speak to someone,get some kind of help to control her emotions and heal her hurt but this was all to much. Ronnie looked across at the kind face and took a deep breath,"It was at my fathers wedding,she told me..begged me to believe her but I thought my baby died.. I thought she was dead!" Ronnie raised her voice wanting the man to believe her,believe that she wasn't some kind of monster. "I wanted to believe her but my father he..he lied and told me she was mad,crazy and that she needed help. Danielle never gave up,she told me she put the locket..the same locket I gave away with my Amy" Ronnie held the locket dangling from her neck, "In my glass downstairs,by then my dad had me believing him..such a good liar so smooth and convincing" she shuddered. "Then we went downstairs,she looked so helpless rushing around trying to find the locket..screaming at me that I had to believe her" Ronnie bowed her head in shame,she couldn't explain the next part,she couldn't bare to see that horrified look in his eyes.

"If you want to stop we can,im not pressuring you into anything you feel uncomfortable with" he smiled reassuring the woman nervously running a hand through her hair. He put his notepad down in front of him and rested his face against his hands. "Are you ok to continue Ronnie?" he asked.

Ronnie nodded slowly,"Danielle had dragged up so much pain so many hurtful heartbreaking memories,i felt myself breaking in front of everyone,loosing control because of this girl. I threw her out,told her I didnt want her,told her I never wanted to see her again,i remember her sitting on the road staring up at me still wanting me to believe her. I was so hurt..so..so angry that I said who would want a daughter like you" Ronnie let out a small sob,a sob from the pit of her stomach that even made Doctor Lake feel extremely uncomfortable. Ronnie rubbed her hands over her face,anything that distracted her from reliving that night. The mascara had run down her cheeks,she smiled at the kind man offering her a tissue,she slowly dabbed her damp face. Ronnie took another deep breath and pressed her lips tightly together gathering thoughts and trying to remember what happened next. "I went back inside..everyone was talking and whispering and I remember feeling so hurt. My dad he..he looked straight at me and smiled,i believed him..i believed every word that came out of his mouth! Then I found the locket and I realized Danielle was telling the truth..that the whole time he was lying about everything. Danielle was my Amy my baby and I went to find her to try and stop her from leaving..and..i did" Ronnie nodded whilst she spoke.

Ronnie rubbed her thumb against the tissue she was holding,she felt like any moment she was going to burst into tears. Doctor Lake was silent waiting for her to continue,he cleared his throat and laid his hands in front of him. "I found her,i wanted her to know that I believed her..and then she smiled at me" Ronnie spoke slowly,in her mind she was reliving this nightmare all over again. "Then she ran towards me,everything was going to be ok I know it was everything was going to be alright! The car just hit her,she fell to the floor and I remember thinking this was it..my chance had gone" Ronnie furrowed her eyebrows and stood up,she could no longer sit and let the feeling swarm all over her. Stretching her legs she walked over to the small window turning her back on the doctor. "I held her,she knew I believed her..i thought she was going to die,that I would never have a chance to be her mother I..im lucky" Ronnie looked down at the random people huddling together waiting for a bus. "Even now things are still so,i dunno not right. She looks at me sometimes and I know a part of her hates me,the things I said" Ronnie stopped,she couldn't talk about it any longer,all she wanted to do was get back home.

"I think thats enough,we have gone over the hour but I feel its been good. You are making fantastic progress,im really pleased" he smiled. He stood up and walked over to the door,"I'll call you,let you know when the next session is" he watched as she picked up her bag and coat and walked out of the door.

Ronnie sighed with relief that it was over,she saw Danielle quickly stand as the door closed behind her. A rush of love surged through Ronnie as Danielle beamed at her,"How did it go?" Danielle asked,she hoped that the sessions were helping Ronnie,that it could make their relationship easier. Ronnie smiled and wrapped a protective arm around her daughter,"C'mon lets go home" she kissed Danielle's head feeling nothing but pride,she had a second chance to be a mother,nothing was going to destroy them.

**Im back after a very very long break! Im so thankful for all the reviews on my other fics,i have tried to continue writing them but I feel its time for something different. I feel my writing has improved loads so hopefully you will enjoy! Any suggestions about where I could go with this fic would be really helpful because I haven't planned alot lol. Would like to thank AdiaRose for messaging me and getting me back on here!**


	2. Chapter 2

The ride back seemed quiet and peaceful. Ronnie had chosen to see Doctor Lake because she wasn't kean on using Walford's surgery. The thought of everyone knowing her business and everyone gossiping making up rumors was something Ronnie wanted to avoid. Issues and problems between Danielle was strictly between the two of them,nobody else. Ronnie kept her eyes firmly on the road,she always stuck to the speed limits with Danielle in the car. People driving fast upset Ronnie as she had her child with her,the thought of anything happening now wasn't worth thinking about. Danielle had been quiet throughout the whole journey,the soft sound of the radio filling any awkward silences between the two of them. Believing that Ronnie had changed for the better,Danielle knew they had a lot to work through,people were still talking about the wedding and the horrific events that occurred that night.

Danielle gazed out of the window,it seemed everyones life seemed so much easier than hers. Having gone through so much to finally get what she wanted,Danielle always felt like she could only give half of herself to Ronnie. Things were still uncomfortable between them no matter how hard they tried to ignore it and paint over the cracks. After being in hospital for three weeks the need to be looked after and cared for was the only thing Danielle wanted. To have Ronnie there every single day was all she had been wanting for months on end. The engine stopped and Danielle looked over to her mother,she watched as she carefully took the key from the ignition and let out a long sigh. It was now six in the evening and the residents of Walford were starting to settle down for the evening. Locals were piling into the pub drinking another boring night away.

"What did you talk about?" Danielle asked turning in her seat. The sight of her mother still made Danielle feel incredibly insecure,many people commented on how much they looked alike but Danielle could never see it. Looking in the mirror Danielle saw a plain,blond nineteen year old girl,nothing like Ronnie Mitchell.

Ronnie shrugged her shoulders,"Nothing really" she answered bluntly,the first session she had with Doctor Lake Danielle demanded a detailed account,wanting to know exactly what Ronnie said and spoke about. Ronnie didnt mind,but she wanted a little privacy,the sessions were confidential even though she only spoke about Danielle. "Lets get inside,its gonna rain" she looked up at the dark clouds looming in the sky.

Danielle shut the door behind her and walked through into the living room,it still didnt feel like home. A few nights staying with Ronnie and the rest of the time she spent with Stacey,nothing felt permanent. Partly because Danielle was afraid of loosing Stacey and the other part because it seemed like a massive step. Moving in with Ronnie excited Danielle but she could hear the alarm bells faintly ringing in her head,telling her that once Ronnie had a firm grip on her she would let her go and reject her all over again. "Fancy going to the pub later? I really wanna see Amy" Danielle grinned taking her coat off.

Ronnie threw her keys on the coffee table heading straight for the fridge,living off ready meals and takeaway started to take it toll on Ronnie. She wanted to be the perfect mother and role model for Danielle,everyday she told herself she would try harder,do better. "Im not sure,how about I cook us something?" she suggested peering into the fridge. Going to the pub was something she wanted to avoid,the Mitchell's were falling apart after what happened at the wedding. Archie had vanished leaving Roxy confused,hurt and most of all distraught and Peggy seemed to be drowning in never ending heartache.

"Yeah I dont mind,we could get a takeaway?" Danielle grinned,she pulled out a chair from the kitchen table and picked up the takeaway menus.

Ronnie shut the fridge door and snatched the menus from Danielle,"No,you need to eat something proper we cant live off takeout" she smiled lightly kissing the top of her head. All her life she dreamed of living with her daughter,the one person that would never hurt her on purpose or make her miserable. Danielle was everything Ronnie wanted,the more she got know Danielle the more she fell in love with her. She wasn't aware of it yet but Danielle seemed to have a good influence on Ronnie,the ice queen had well and truly melted away and disappeared forever.

Danielle smiled and watched as Ronnie fussed over pots and pans,"So what was the session about?" she asked again wanting to know if she had been spoken about. All she wanted was for Ronnie to open up and fight all her demons off and be free of them. This new Ronnie Mitchell was sometimes hard to swallow,the transformation happened so quick,ever since she found out who Danielle was.

"Just talking,boring stuff really,all about feelings and how I felt about this and that" Ronnie laughed a little whilst filling a pan with water. Its not that she didnt want Danielle to know about her talks with Doctor Lake,it was bad enough digging up old memories and feeling to one person let alone go through it all over again once she got home. Ronnie turned around and watched her daughter,Ronnie had scarred Danielle for life,something she had to live with every day. "You know maybe you should talk to him to,i think it could really help you..us" Ronnie knelt by the side of Danielle and placed a loving hand on her knee.

Danielle frowned,"I dont need to go,i dont need any help" she grunted not wanting to discuss the topic any further. Ronnie had been badgering on about a joint session for a few days but Danielle seemed adamant not to attend. The wedding night felt so raw and still extremely painful that Danielle sometimes couldn't even think about it,let alone talk about it. Refusing to meet her mothers eyes she turned away slightly,the tears pricking her baby browns at the thought of reliving that night.

Ronnie turned Danielle's chin to face her,"You dont have to do anything you dont wanna do ok?" she spoke softly brushing her thumb over Danielle's cheek. "Sweetie if you wanna talk to me about it thats fine and if you dont thats ok too,i just want you to be ok" Ronnie nodded encouraging Danielle to do the same.

Eating in front of the tv and snuggling up on the sofa together was Danielle's idea of total heaven. For so long she had only been able to dream of being so close to Ronnie and feeling so comfortable. Sure there were times when things were tense between the two,but after everything that had gone on it was only expected. Danielle finished off the last of her pasta and placed the bowl on the coffee table. The room was beginning to get darker as night time approached. Danielle shifted uncomfortably against Ronnie whilst the tv lit the whole room up. "Think I might go to bed,Stacey needs help on the stall in the morning" she glanced at her mother.

Ronnie seemed engrossed with the program she was watching,she could never understand why fashion experts put people in the most terrible,unflattering clothes. Ronnie smiled as she felt Danielle's hand in hers,she reached for the remote and switched it off. Silence echoed around the room causing a little tension,neither wanting to spoil the mood. "Im gonna have a quick shower,i'll be in soon babe" she promised leaning over and kissing Danielle's forehead.

After a nice hot shower and time to reflect on today Ronnie brushed her teeth and got dressed ready for bed. Bedtimes were now something she looked forward to,not longer did she have to lay all alone and cry,she had her baby. Ever since the accident Danielle always insisted that Ronnie slept in the same bed,wanting protection and that feeling of always having someone there. Carefully creeping into the bedroom avoiding the creaking floorboards her heart melted as Danielle lay fast asleep. Ronnie walked over holding onto the locket hanging from her neck,she sat on the edge of the bed moving the hairs from Danielle's eyes. Watching her baby sleep had become routine,she knew she could stay up all night just to make sure she was still breathing. Although Danielle looked so peaceful and adorable whilst she slept Ronnie wanted to poke her and wake her up,demand to know more things about her she didnt know. She watched as Danielle's lip twitched in her sleep making Ronnie grin like she had won the lottery. Carefully pulling back the bedsheets she pulled Danielle in close draping a hand around her waist. Tomorrow was another day to worry about,but right now Ronnie Mitchell was happy.

**Seems like a slow start but I promise it will pick up and become clearer throughout the story. Had the weekend to think of some stuff for this fic so looking forward to writing more. Please review if you can,let me know what you think! x**


	3. Chapter 3

Stacey Slater grimaced as Bradley kissed his new girlfriend Syd goodbye and dashed off to work. Why was it that everybody else seemed to be in a nice happy relationship and she was still on the shelf. Bedding her husbands father wasn't exactly the wisest move although she knew deep down Bradley was never the one for her. Stacey liked a bit of rough,the bad boy she believed in the saying 'treat them mean keep them kean'. It seemed Walford's choice of men was limited,every bloke was either taken or seeing someone. Stacey squinted as the sun shone down on the stall,running a clothes stall wasn't exactly on the cards either but she got by. Since Danielle's accident Stacey wanted to make sure her best friend was being looked after properly,it seemed she was spending more nights with Ronnie than she was at the Slaters house. It bothered Stacey because The Mitchell's had treated Danielle so badly before,now every single one of them would fall over their own feet just to make sure Danielle was happy.

"What time do you call this?" Stacey shouted raising a hand to her eyes as she watched her friend walk towards her. As much as she loved Danielle Stacey couldn't help but think how stupid she was,Ronnie had thrown her on the street and called her a freak yet she still wanted her.

Danielle grinned and walked to the stall,she missed Stacey and felt like they hardly spent any time together. All Danielle's time revolved around Ronnie and The Mitchell's,something she had wanted for so long. "Sorry,i was rushing around trying to find some clean clothes" Danielle confessed tucking her hair behind her ears.

Stacey nodded and opened a brand new box of new stock,"Yeah well you keep going back and forth your stuff is all over the place Dan,why dont you just move in with her properly" Stacey winged throwing bits of cardboard box in front of Ian's doorway. "Dan..?" she peered over the clothes rail staring directly at Danielle's hand.

"Yeah?" Danielle replied gazing around the streets watching people walk by.

Stacey ran her hands through her hair and made her way over to her friend,she took the Tupperware box from Danielle's hand,"Are those sandwiches?" she asked trying to contain a laugh.

Danielle felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment,"Yeah Ronnie was fussing around this morning..she just cares thats all!" Danielle snatched the box back,her face broadening into a smile.

Stacey giggled all sorts of thoughts ran through her mind,the image of Ronnie in an apron fussing around the kitchen seemed too bizarre. "Its like shes packed you off ready for you first day at school,does she give you any space to breath?" Stacey frowned making her way back to her new stock.

"She's just a little over protective,its nice. Anyway I thought maybe we could go out or something tonight" Danielle confidently announced throwing a money belt around her waist. Nights out with Stacey were always the best,it was one of the only times when she could truly be herself,let her hair down without anybody judging her.

Stacey nodded,"Yeah we are going to R&R though because im skint" she grinned knowing full well Ronnie would do just about anything to make Danielle happy,this included filling her best friend full of booze.

* *

Roxy watched as her perfect baby laid on the play mat giggling at her funny voices and faces. Sometimes everything seemed like a blur,Danielle's shocking revelation,her dad leaving. As much as she wanted to hate Archie for keeping such a sick lie,she wanted him in her and Amy's life so much. Just because had done something to Ronnie doesn't mean Amy deserved to be without her grandfather. The topic was not up for discussion as far as Ronnie was concerned,the slightest mention of Archie and her blood boiled,it wasn't worth an argument. Danielle had transformed Ronnie into a decent human being,no longer was she the cold hearted club owner,Ronnie was nice to be around,no dark clouds followed her.

"Auntie Peggy said you would be up here" Ronnie broke the tender moment between mother and daughter and walked into the living room. "Hows Amy she alright?" she asked putting her bag down on the coffee table.

Roxy turned around and grinned watching Amy blow spit bubbles,"Yeah she slept through last night so mummy is in a great mood,yes I am!" she grinned tickling Amy's tummy. "Everything alright Ron?" she asked.

Ronnie nodded,"Yes everything is fine,Danielle wants to see Amy soon" she smiled,even saying her daughters name made her heart skip a few beats. "And who could blame her hey,look at you Amy!" she cooed joining Roxy on the floor.

Roxy frowned staring at her sister,"Theres something different about you,almost weird" she tilted her head as Ronnie looked worried and slightly confused.

Ronnie immediately raised a hand to her hair thinking a hair was sticking up,or that she had lipstick on her teeth,"What..what is it..tell me!" she laughed wanting to get up and get to a mirror.

Roxy pulled her back down,she clicked her fingers and then wagged a finger,"I know..Ronnie Mitchell is smiling,look at that Amy Auntie Ronnie is no longer a grumpy grouchy frosty old bag!" she teased.

Ronnie couldn't help but laugh and gently nudge her sister playfully,she was right. She was happy,for the first time in her life things were great. Ronnie had her baby back,the one thing in her life that defined her. The missing child was back where she belonged,in her arms,safe from harm.

**Short chapter but its just some fun stuff,hope you enjoy! Its just showing how happy Ronnie and Danielle truly are. Sorry for the lack of R&D but there will be lots hopefully in the next chapter :)**


	4. Chapter 4

After much nagging from Danielle Stacey decided she would get ready round Ronnie's flat. A night out seemed like the best idea all day,the two best friends going out together and having a few drinks,what could be better? Although Stacey felt very uncomfortable in Ronnie's flat she wanted to do it for Danielle,to show her that she could be friendly and nice to her mother. Over the past few weeks Stacey found herself warming to the ice queen,Danielle had changed the cold hearted woman and turned her into an approachable person. It seemed just a few months ago Ronnie Mitchell never even cracked a smile let alone laughed and joked.

"Which one should I wear Stace,this one?" Danielle frowned standing in front of the mirror in the spare bedroom. Whenever Danielle felt like staying at her mothers flat she would make the spare bedroom her space,eventually she dreamed of moving in permanently.

Stacey sat awkwardly on the bed,she had been ready for over half an hour and she was already beginning to feel annoyed by Danielle's slowness. "Yeah that looks fine Dan,by the time you get ready the club will be near closing time!" she moaned.

Danielle smiled at her friends impatience,"Its only half seven,dont worry im sure you will bag yourself some good looking hunk" she grinned pulling the top on over her head. Its not like Danielle minded that Stacey got all the blokes,although she couldn't help but think they just thought she was easy.

"Yeah well aslong as he aint ginger or over thirty then i'll be fine" she grunted running her fingers through her straight hair. It seemed Stacey hadn't had a proper boyfriend since Bradley,she was starting to miss having a relationship.

Ronnie could hear giggles and chatter coming from the spare bedroom,it was almost asif Danielle was five years old and she had a friend round to play. Just hearing Danielle laugh was enough to make Ronnie smile,she had longed to have her child back in her life,longed to be able to hold her baby every single day. "You girls alright? Can I come in?" Ronnie asked already turning the door handle.

"Yeah,if you can hurry her up then feel free" Stacey called watching as the ice queen stepped into the bedroom. The site of her baby was captivating,Danielle had natural beauty and Ronnie felt so very proud of her daughter.

"Ignore Stace shes in a bad mood already because she thinks all the blokes have gone and its only early" she repeated much to her friends annoyance.

Ronnie smiled at the playful banter and crossed her arms,"Well shes right,Roxy is already down the club,night off from Amy" she glanced at Stacey rolling her eyes dramatically. "You look lovely Danielle" Ronnie commented watching her apply her make up.

"Thanks,you gonna be down there soon?" Danielle asked only hoping Ronnie would come along,she wanted to feel protected and safe. With Ronnie by her side Danielle knew she could face anything,nothing could harm her whilst she and Ronnie were together,their bond felt unbreakable.

Ronnie nodded,"Someone has to keep an eye on Roxy" she spoke firmly raising an eyebrow. "Right I will leave you to it,i'll see you later babe" she walked over placing a kiss on her daughters forehead before leaving the room.

Danielle watched her mother shut the door and she sighed happily. "Great isn't it,me and Ronnie together just how it should be" she turned to Stacey.

"Yeah fantastic,are you ready to go?" she grabbed her bag wanting to get down the club already. The need to get hammered after a boring day on the stall was all Stacey could think about,and what could be better than her best friends mother owning a night club.

* *

Roxy leaned against the bar whilst she sipped her cocktail. As much as she loved Amy she loved to go out every once and a while. Being a single parent often took its toll on Roxy,there was never anyone there all the time when things got to much. With Sean gone it seemed Roxy could only turn to Jack and this was something she tried to avoid at all costs. Jack was the main cause of problems,bedding the two sisters had only caused heartache and terrible arguments. In someways Roxy regretted betraying her sister the way she did,Ronnie never deserved to be hurt like that and Roxy knew she would never be forgiven properly.

"So where is Amy then?" Jack asked appearing from the office. A second chance to become a father was the best thing in the world to Jack,of course Roxy being his child's mother wasn't exactly the plan but still. Penny was to far away in France so being apart of Amy's life was all he wanted,a chance to show he was a good bloke a heart.

Roxy grinned as a few good looking business men stared at her as they walked past,she turned to Jack. "With Aunty Peg,its nice to be out I plan on getting wasted!" she held her drink up swirling the straw around. "Looks like you could do with a drink yourself,you look abit rough" Roxy added crossing her legs and raising an eyebrow.

Jack ran his hands through his hair several times,"Yeah well I got work to do,looks like your company has just arrived" he nodded towards the main entrance as Danielle and Stacey walked through,the two linking arms and giggling at something.

Roxy jumped off the bar stall and ran towards her niece pulling her in for a suffocating yet loving hug. Danielle had become a massive part of Roxy's life since knowing the truth,sometimes it was hard to get her head around that she was actually Ronnie's daughter. The tiny little baby that her sister gave away was Danielle,the shy timid teenager working on the stall all them months."Right are you ready for a proper night out?" Roxy shouted over the music pulling her niece towards the bar.

Danielle laughed dragging Stacey along behind her,"Are you drunk already?" she asked watching her aunt click her fingers for service.

"You cheeky mare no im not but I will be,Stacey what you having?" she asked peering over Danielle's shoulder as Stacey sat herself down and pushed her cleavage up.

Stacey smiled,"G&T please,we dont have to pay for the drinks do we Dan?" she asked,the thought of getting drunk for free seemed like a good one.

Dan looked at Roxy not knowing what to say,as much as she didnt want to disappoint her friend she didnt want to take advantage of Ronnie. "Might have to pay for a few,i dont want Ronnie getting annoyed" she lent against the bar.

Roxy ordered three drinks and a couple of shots,"Just put it on my sisters tab will ya?" she nodded at the barman giving him a cheeky wink.

* *

After finding a table the three woman were sat down having a good chat and laughing at all the drunk people making fools of themselves. Danielle grinned as she watched her aunt scan the room for loaded good looking blokes,this was exactly what she dreamed about all them months ago. For the Mitchell's to accept her into the family,not having to hide her secret.

"I could get any bloke I wanted" Roxy boasted chewing her gum,the alcohol had gone straight to her head and she felt pretty tipsy.

Stacey frowned sipping her drink,"Ain't you forgetting you got a baby,blokes dont want baggage" she said not forgetting what Roxy done to Sean.

Danielle rose to her feet as she spotted her mother,"Ronnie's here" she announced grinning and waving for her to come over. Ronnie seemed so beautiful to Danielle,she wished she could be and look like her more than anything in the world.

"Great im getting another drink" Stacey got up and staggered towards the bar.

Ronnie felt her heart leap and fill with complete love as she walked towards her baby. Hoping for no trouble tonight Ronnie wanted a nice night out with her daughter and sister,although it was just an excuse to keep an eye on Danielle. "Busy in here tonight" she noted wrapping an arm around Danielle and kissing her hair.

"Do you wanna drink Ron?" Roxy asked getting to her feet and stumbling back a little. Tonight was all about having fun and not thinking about her parental responsibilities for atleast half the night.

Ronnie held her sisters arm,"I think you've had enough,why dont you grab a bottle of water?" she suggested watching Roxy flick her hair back in attempts to look irresistibly sexy. "You having a good time?" she turned to Danielle,her arm still protectively wrapped around her.

Danielle nodded,"Yeah im fine" she smiled weakly sipping on an orange juice.

"Here get that down ya" Stacey grinned shoving a drink in Danielle's face. The shots and drinks they ordered earlier had gone untouched by Danielle and Stacey noticed.

Danielle shook her head moving out of Ronnie's grip slightly,"No really im fine Stace,i just wanna keep a clear head" she replied looking around the room trying to distract herself from the conversation.

"Everything alright?" Ronnie asked watching Roxy take the drink instead.

Danielle nodded leaning into her mother,"Yeah I just dont wanna get wasted tonight,early morning on the stall remember" she laughed watching Stacey frown at her.

* *

Danielle peeled herself away and managed to weave in and out of the drunken crowds. The toilets were near to empty and Danielle shut the door to appreciate the peace and quiet. Drinking never really was Danielle's thing,living in Telford she hadn't really gone to pubs and clubs much. London was much different it seemed people went out to get wasted,everywhere you turned there was a club.

"Dan you in here?" Stacey called tossing her bag near the sink and looking at herself in the mirror. Rummaging through her bag she pulled out some lip gloss and eyeliner. "Dan!" she called again hearing a flush.

Danielle unlocked the door and stood near Stacey,"Cant I do a wee in peace without someone checking up on me?" she rolled her eyes with a smile and washed her hands.

"Im just worried about you thats all,whats wrong?" Stacey asked slowly carefully applying her make up. "Is it Ronnie,has she said something?".

Danielle sighed,"No its nothing Stace your worrying over nothing" she assured wanting to end the conversation and get back out there to her mother.

"So why aint you drinking,i know you dont like getting wasted Dan but you aint even had one!" Stacey turned to Danielle willing her to tell the truth.

Danielle rubbed at her forehead,"I just took some pills before I came out thats all,i dont want to drink just incase" she said hoping it would shut her best friend up so they could enjoy the rest of the evening.

"Your hiding something,tell me" Stacey commanded seeing right through Danielle. "What sort of pills,paracetamol?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Danielle replied bluntly looking away. "Come on lets just go,your missing out on all the blokes" she laughed weakly heading towards the door.

Stacey pulled her arm back,"What is going on with you,theres something not right Dan tell me before I go and talk to Ronnie" she threatened keeping a firm grip on Danielle's wrist.

Danielle said nothing making Stacey even more determined,not quick enough for her friend Stacey grabbed Danielle's handbag and began to quickly tip the contents into the sink. Stacey pulled out a box of pills,she looked to Danielle with wide eyes. How was she suppose to know her best friend was taking anti depressants?


	5. Chapter 5

"I thought you were happy Dan,i though this was what you wanted? You and Ronnie together doing things,you said you were happy?" Stacey babbled trying to make sense of the situation. All the time she thought Danielle was truly happy,it only just hit her that she hadn't been paying enough attention to her best friend,more worried about what Bradley and his new girlfriend were up to.

Danielle stood and shifted uncomfortably on her feet,in a way she felt kinda relieved that someone other than herself knew about this. Ronnie was the last person Danielle felt like telling,it would only cause more problems and it was bad enough with all that happened just months ago. "I am alright,im fine Stace..just sometimes I dont feel good" she admitted stepping forward and taking the box of pills.

Stacey watched as Danielle began to pile all her things back into her handbag,"So you thought you wouldn't say anything,you know you can talk to me,im your mate..your best mate!" Stacey stepped forward closer to her friend trying to work out what was going on her in head.

"I know just promise me you wont say anything,to Ronnie?" Danielle asked zipping her bag up and turning to Stacey. The one person despite everything who was always there for here,through the good and the bad Stacey was always the rock she needed.

Stacey bit her lip and pushed a hand through her hair,"So your gonna keep another secret? Remember the last time you kept a secret from Ronnie you nearly ended up dead" she reminded feeling a cold sensation run through her veins at the thought of that horrific night.

Danielle knew Stacey was right,it wasn't a healthy mother and daughter relationship with secrets and lies,but Danielle didnt feel strong enough to discuss something like this with her mother. "Please Stace..for me?" she asked,her tiny voice cracking with emotion as tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Alright fine,whatever you wanna do" she nodded forcing a weak smile. She watched as Danielle walked towards her and wrapped her arms around her,she hugged her back feeling that unbreakable bond still going strong. After all the arguments the pair had had there friendship was something they both treasured dearly.

* *

Ronnie stood behind the bar with her hands on her hips,she watched as Roxy slurred her words and grabbed the glass in front of her. Watching her baby sister get wasted was boring,over the years Ronnie had watched Roxy consume more alcohol than she had eaten hot dinners. "Don't you think you've had enough?" she asked leaning over and handing her a bottle of water.

Roxy frowned,"Oh come on Ronnie its one night without Amy and your telling me to stop,you need to let your hair down" she grinned glancing at her top and tugging it down further.

Ronnie couldn't drink,not when her baby was in the club,she had responsibilities now. If anything happened to Danielle Ronnie knew she would never forgive herself,she had been given a second chance and nothing was going to spoil it. "Where are the girls?" Ronnie asked although asking Roxy was a stupid idea.

"I dunno probably bagged themselves two hunks and headed off home" Roxy replied loving the fact she could wind Ronnie up so easily.

Glaring at her little sister panic shot through Ronnie's mind,all the what ifs were starting to emerge until she caught site of her daughter. The panic soon faded as Danielle smiled at her,just a smile and Ronnie felt alive.

"You alright Rox?" Danielle asked sitting herself on a bar stall. She knew her aunt had a wild side but now with Amy she barely saw Roxy have fun.

Roxy nodded,"I am having a great time,do you fancy a drink?" she asked her niece wanting someone to get as hammered as she felt so the attention was off her.

Stacey hooked her arm though Danielle causing her to jump off the stall,"Me and Dan are gonna get some fish and chips,its boiling in here" she explained.

"Well we'll come with you,im sure Roxy could do with sobering up a little,do her good to get some air" Ronnie added walking around the bar,she couldn't bare being apart from Danielle. For such a long time she had been without her baby and now being apart for just ten minutes hurt.

Stacey rolled her eyes at the protective mother and led all of them outside. Groups of young lads were standing with there backs against the wall swigging from a bottle of cider. The trees swayed gently in the summer wind as the sky was beginning to turn a shade of black.

"I'll sit with Roxy" Danielle nodded watching her aunt sit down on the bench with her head in her hands.

Ronnie nodded and walked with Stacey to the chippy. It wasn't like she was overly kean on the Slater but the past few weeks Ronnie found herself liking Stacey. "Atleast she hasn't thrown up" Ronnie joked squinting at the bright lights.

"Yet" Stacey butted in with a slight giggle. Stacey had some to a conclusion that the ice queen wasn't all bad,well most of the time. Like Ronnie Stacey was very wary of the Mitchell's,in her eyes they all thought they were something special. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Danielle was a Mitchell,the complete opposite infact.

"Four portions of chips please Ian" Ronnie forced a smile at the tired looking man whilst he hurried around the fryers. A paying customers should never be kept waiting Ian thought,even if he hated the Mitchell's himself.

Ian looked up from scooping chips and peered out the window,"She better not throw up near my property or she can clean it up herself!" he pointed at Roxy leaning against Danielle.

"Give it a rest Ian she's having fun,you should try it sometime might get rid of them bags under your eyes" Stacey snarled gathering pound coins from her purse.

Ronnie put a hand on Stacey's arm,"I've got these" she spoke softly placing a five pound note on the counter and taking two portions of chips outside leaving Stacey to tend to the rest.

* *

The four ladies were sat on Arther's bench squashed together. Danielle smiled and looked at Ronnie eating her chips and trying to get Roxy to eat something. Just months ago was this all some kind of fantasy,no more did she have to stalk the family and wish to be accepted. But now Stacey knew her secret,a secret that could tear the great bond her and Ronnie had build,it could knock it all down and might never be rebuilt to how it is now. Seeing a doctor and being prescribed pills was not something Danielle wished for,her dark thoughts would never escape her,too much had gone on and sometimes she couldn't push it to the back of her mind. The things Ronnie said,the car accident,all of these things were still incredibly raw and extremely painful.

"I dont want anything Ronnie!" Roxy snapped holding her head as her headache increased.

Ronnie rolled her eyes,"If you dont eat anything you will be sick,Amy is gonna need to be looked after in the morning" she informed sternly having had enough of drunk Roxy.

Stacey nudged Danielle and they both giggled at the adult now sulking and biting into a chip. "Well I need a drink after them chips" Stacey stood up and put her chip container in the bin.

"I'll come with you Stace,leave you to look after her" Danielle turned to her mother practically cradling a very drunk Roxy in her arms now wailing how no blokes had spoken to her.

Danielle and Stacey walked back to the chippy,things were awkward between the two friends after sharing a secret. Like all secrets,this one would eventually come to a head and be exposed but telling Danielle this was near impossible. Danielle seemed to be a master at secret keeping,after all she kept a life changing secret from Ronnie for seven months.

"How long have you been taken them pills?" Stacey asked turning to Danielle before entering the shop. Guilt washed over Stacey's brain,she should have been looking out for her friend,she should have been there for her.

Danielle rolled her eyes wanting to forget all about it and just carry on as normal,"Just two weeks,its not a big deal Stace" she shrugged wanting to deflate the situation.

"I dont understand why you cant just tell Ronnie,you two are meant to be as close as anything,i can hardly tear you two apart" Stacey's brow creased trying to work out how things had gotten so wrong and complicated.

"Just dont say anything alright,i will tell her when the time is right" Danielle smiled weakly.

"Heard that one before" Stacey muttered pushing the door open and entering the chippy once again.

* *

Danielle watched her friend through the window lining up along side other customers waiting to be served. Inhaling the cool air she watched as her mother dragged Roxy across to the Vic,she smiled.

"Dani?" a confused voice spoke causing Danielle to turn around instantly.

Danielle could hear her heart beating in her ears,"Paul..what are you doing here?" she asked nervously,looking at him was just a reminded of what she lost.

Paul casually stepped forward shoving his hands in his pockets,"Well me and some friends were just heading home,how are you..you look well" he smiled tilting his head.

"Im..im fine,Stacey's in there if you wanna talk to her" she nodded her head towards the chippy. Paul was a massive mistake,a drunk horrible mistake that led to miserable times.

Paul chuckled,"I dont wanna talk to Stacey I just wanted to make sure you were ok,i heard about the accident,i was concerned".

"Yeah well im fine now" Danielle replied back bluntly wanting him to just go away and leave her alone. "Look is there something you wanted?" she asked clutching on to her bag.

Paul sighed,"Look I just wanted to apologize for everything you know,if you ever fancy meeting up for a drink..im single now" he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Im a free agent,maybe we could spent abit of time together" he winked.

Danielle snatched her hand back,"I dont think so" she growled suddenly feeling protected as she saw Ronnie walking towards her. "Just go" she warned him,she pushed past him and met Ronnie half way.

Ronnie frowned,confused by Paul's appearance,"Everything ok?" she asked loudly turning her head to the silly teenage boy. Ronnie still had no idea who Paul was and what actually happened between him and Danielle,for all she knew Danielle had a drunken one night stand with a bloke she couldn't remember.

"Everything is fine,can we just go home?" Danielle asked smiling as her mother wrapped an arm around her shoulder tightly.

Stacey sipped her can of coke and stepped out of the chippy watching as mother and daughter walked away happily. "I'll see you tomorrow Dan!" Stacey shouted watching Danielle turn around and wave.

Paul smiled,"Alright Stacey?" he asked grinning.

**Hope your still enjoying this,review if you can :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Danielle stepped into the flat after Ronnie and silently shut the door behind her. Listening as Ronnie hurried around each room switching lights on to make it feel more homely and welcoming,Danielle appreciated how hard her mother tried but sometimes nothing felt like enough. She took her jacket off and strolled into the living room,putting her bag on the coffee table she then made her way towards the window looking out at the bus stop. A dream come true was meant to make you happy,and most of the time Danielle did feel happy,but at times she looked at Ronnie and wanted to run a million miles away. Danielle had everything she wished for,she was starting to rebuild her life with her mother. The sound of the kettle boiling startled Danielle and she turned around,she watched Ronnie carefully spoon coffee and sugar into mugs.

_The doctor smiled at the blond teen and placed his hands in front of him,"Now Danielle,you spoke with my colleague yesterday and I have been told your suffering from mild depression and stress is that right?" he asked kindly with a warm friendly smile._

_Danielle swallowed hard and nervously picked at her fingernails,she had encouraged herself to go and talk to someone,to get some help but now she was here it all seemed like a big mistake. "Yes..not all the time,just sometimes" she admitted shyly tucking a strand of hair behind her ear._

"_Thats fine Danielle,do you know when or how this was triggered?" he asked tapping away on his computer._

_Danielle inhaled the air around her deeply,she could barely think about the night of the wedding let alone talk about it to a complete stranger. What did he care? He didnt know her,he had no idea how she really felt. Danielle winced as Ronnie's brutal words swam around in her head poisoning all happy thoughts about the future. "Family issues mainly,just stuff my with my mum" she smiled weakly attempting not to cry or break down._

_The doctor looked up from his screen and stared at the broken girl,she seemed so alone and lost he felt for her. Pushing his glasses further towards his eyes he cleared his throat to grab her attention. "Danielle you can talk to me,nothing you say will be repeated to anyone" he said wanting to help her as best he could._

"_I was adopted from birth,i came to find my mum in London" Danielle explained,she felt like the walls were closing in on her getting smaller and smaller as she spoke about Ronnie. She almost felt she was betraying her by talking about her to a stranger,letting someone else in that wasn't her. "She was told I died when I was little,she had no idea who I was and for months I didnt say anything" her voice shattered and she stammered over words._

_The doctor nodded,"Why didnt you say anything,you must have wanted her to know?" he asked glancing at the computer screen every few seconds._

_Danielle closed her eyes for a second then opened them again,talking about it was so painful and with every word she could feel her heart ache. "I wanted her to like me,to get to know me and then I was going to tell her,except it didnt go how I wanted It too" she looked across the table at the kind face drinking in every word. "I told her on the night of my granddads wedding,i though she knew and things got out of hand" she explained wanting to cut an extremely long complex story short. "She didnt believe me threw me out on the street and ..and she ..she said who would want a daughter like you" she whispered fighting so hard to keep the tears at bay._

_The doctor nodded,"I see" his voice became low slightly awkward by the situation and story. "Are you living with your mum at the moment? How are things?" he asked._

_Danielle's eyes were fixed on the wall,she almost felt like she was in a trance,maybe she had to relive and talk about the past to try and move on. She felt like she would do anything not to experience this kind of pain,she almost felt she was being haunted by the painful past. "I was run over,thats when she believed me..she thought I was going to die,funny when death comes into things everyone suddenly cares and rushes around you like they love you" she said slowly,her eyes wide._

"_Danielle Im going to give you some anti depressants and give you a card" he smiled handing her over a piece of paper with a name and number on it. "If you give him a call you can maybe arrange to have a chat with him,talk about how your feeling and what your going to do next" he explained writing out her prescription._

_Danielle nodded took her prescription and left his office. Looking at the card she contemplated calling him for a second before screwing it up and throwing it in the nearest bin._

"What was all that about with Paul,i dont know why but he always gives me the creeps" Ronnie shuddered placing a cup of coffee on the table for Danielle. Ronnie pulled a kitchen chair out and sat herself down,she always felt lucky that she had been given a second chance.

Danielle sighed pulling herself away from the window and sitting down with her mother,"I dont know,probably wants to go out with Stacey" she shrugged her shoulders running a finger round the rim of the mug.

Ronnie nodded,sometimes being alone with Danielle would lead to silences. There were times when Ronnie just couldn't understand or even get through to Danielle that she loved her,loved her more than anything in the world. Hating herself she knew her daughter was broken,a mini version of what Ronnie used to be. No matter how many times Ronnie would try and sit down and have a long chat and get her to open up,it never happened. "Well he was holding your hand it must have been something" Ronnie tried to probe deeper sensing something was bothering her child.

Danielle clenched a fist under the table,she didnt want to get into things,explain that Paul was her stupid one night stand. "Just leave it,it was nothing" she reassured hoping that would be the end of it.

Ronnie felt helpless and useless most of the time,she knew Danielle was still hurting but whatever she did nothing helped the situation. Smothering Danielle with hugs and kisses only led to Danielle feeling suffocated leaving Ronnie feeling over obsessive and protective. But she couldn't help it,most of the time all she wanted to do was hold her child and never ever let her go,never let her wonder too far and out of reach. "I feel like we haven't talked properly in ages" Ronnie felt brave and decided to try and engage with her daughter.

Danielle shook her head slightly and sat up in the chair,"Fine,do you remember that night at the club when me and Stacey were helping out,Christmas time" she watched Ronnie nod her head. "I told you I was on my own and I felt alone,that I didnt have anyone" Danielle explained now wishing she just kept her mouth shut like always,it was so much easier than saying the truth.

Ronnie tried her hardest to think back to that night,she remembered Danielle in her little Santa suit helping herself to the free drinks much to her annoyance. "Yes,yes I remember" Ronnie nodded encouraging Danielle to continue.

Danielle stared at the coffee in the mug,anything to distract herself from Ronnie's eyes. "Well that night,me and Paul we..it was a mistake because he only had eyes for Stacey I was just too stupid to fall for it" she muttered feeling dirty and used at the thought of that night at this place.

"You and Paul you..him?" Ronnie's eyes widened with shock as everything became clearer,everything made more sense. "Why?" she asked,her voice full of shock.

Danielle pressed her lips together and then let out a long sigh,"Because all I wanted was you and you were making it harder and harder for me to tell you,he was there and it just happened,i cant forgive myself" she sipped the hot coffee carefully not making eyecontact with her mother.

Ronnie felt sick,all she could imagine was his dirty hands all over her baby,taking away her innocence and causing her pain and loss. This was another hurdle the two of them were faced with,another obstacle in the way of their perfect planned future. Sometimes Ronnie wondered if they would ever really get the happiness they both deserved,everything was drenched in pain,heartache and guilt. Reaching out she grabbed Danielle's hand,"Im so sorry,Danielle if..im sorry I had no idea" she stumbled with her words processing her thoughts in order.

Danielle looked down at Ronnie's hand stroking hers,she slowly looked up looking into her eyes. "Can we just go to bed now?" she asked her childlike voice breaking a little.

Ronnie nodded,"Yes,of course i'll be right in baby" she smiled watching her angel rise from the seat and slowly walk towards the bedroom.

* *

_Fleeing from the Slater's house Ronnie ran,she ran as fast as she possibly could in her heals. Her head felt heavy with so much information,Danielle was her daughter,her baby. How could she not realize,why didnt she read all the signs? Danielle was always lurking around the Mitchell's trying to delve into Ronnie's past wanting to know every little thing about her. Ronnie ran past the Argie Bargie and there in front of her was Danielle,she could feel her heart racing,never in her life had she felt so scared and relieved at the same time._

"_Danielle!..Danielle!" she shouted coming to a stop,out of breath from sprinting half way across the square._

_Danielle wanted to carry on walking,just to walk away from Walford the main cause of all her problems. Something in her head was telling her to turn around,Ronnie's voice sounded so desperate almost needy. Taking a breath she turned around,her eyes locked on Ronnie's._

_Ronnie felt her breath be snatched away just by looking at Danielle,she saw this girl in a completely different light,she was her daughter. "Baby" she gasped in an almost whisper with tears in her eyes and a smile broadening on her face. Everything she ever dreamed about was standing in front of her just footsteps away._

_Danielle's eye lit up at her mothers words,she knew,she believed her,this was it,the moment everything was going to be ok and they would be together just like it should have been. Letting out a shaky breath of relief she stepped out onto the road,she let a small escape her lips as Ronnie grinned at her,all she wanted to do was jump into her arms and be loved by her mum. Although Ronnie's facial expression soon changed from complete happiness to utter terror,her eyes widened and her smile dropped from her face._

_Danielle stopped wondering why Ronnie had stopped smiling,a million questions racing through her mind. Turning around she froze,her feet were glued to the ground as the red sports car came hurling towards her,and with one final breath the car crashed into her body._

_The sickening sound of a body smashing into the road made Ronnie scream,an agonizing scream from the pit of her stomach. Everything she wished for was quickly beginning to fall to pieces once again. "Danielle..Danielle!" Ronnie shouted in between sobbed,she ran over to Danielle and knelt down beside her. Extending her arms she carefully moved Danielle off her back,resting her head on her lap. Ronnie was holding her baby,the same child she thought died,the child she cried over night after night was here,in her arms. Looking down she gasped at Danielle's hair,blood matted into her golden blond hair,her nose bleeding from hitting the ground at such an impact. _

_After ordering Stacey to get some help and call an ambulance the long wait for help continued. Danielle laying in Ronnie's arms,the teen trying her hardest to keep her eyes open and focus on her mother. Ronnie placed a warm hand on Danielle's cheek,contact was all she wanted,she believed everything would be ok. "Danielle,im so sorry,im so sorry if i'd known..i would never of given you up" Ronnie sobbed looking down at her baby. "My whole life ive been dreaming of this,been dreaming of you" she could feel the lump in her throat get bigger as the tears ran down her cheeks uncontrollably,she couldn't loose her again she just couldn't. "its gonna be ok,we're gonna spend lots of time together..me and you living together like mother and daughter" Ronnie promised wanting Danielle to believe,willing herself to believe it was all going to happen._

_Danielle felt herself falling into a sleep but was determined not to leave Ronnie,she opened her mouth to speak but she couldn't,her mouth felt dry and scratchy,her head pounding with extreme pain from the fall. All she could hear and feel was Ronnie and it was wonderful even under the most frightening and horrific circumstances._

"_Don't try and speak" Ronnie cried sobbing and breaking down on the spot._

"_Mum" Danielle gasped trying to hold on for dear life as she felt weaker and weaker._

_Ronnie felt her child become a dead weight in her arms,she watched as Danielle's eyes rolled back in her head,she couldn't go,no,she couldn't she had to live!_

Ronnie sat bold up right panting for breath,she shook her head free of her horrible nightmare,the night she nearly lost her whole future. Turning to her right she saw her baby sleeping peacefully next to her,sighing with relief she pulled her daughter in close wrapping her arms tightly around her.

**Feeling kind and updated twice,hope you enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning was grey and miserable,the clouds holding rain and the sun was no where to be seen. Danielle had rushed around the flat trying to get herself ready for work,she skipped breakfast and rushed out of the door leaving Ronnie. Although her mother had said that she needn't work on the stall and that she could have a job at the club,Danielle needed to escape sometimes. Being with Stacey was like a breath of fresh air,someone to talk to and get away from all the fuss and attention. Danielle loved the fact that Stacey didnt treat her differently,she wasn't careful with her words around her which made her feel more normal. Sitting down with a warm cup of tea Danielle watched the world go by,the pair knew they would hardly make any money today so another night out clubbing was out of the question.

Stacey watched as her friend drifted in to a daydream,sometimes she couldn't work out what she was really thinking. Keeping another one of Danielle's secrets seemed like the worst thing to do,although she couldn't march over and tell Ronnie because Danielle would never forgive her. Watching her mum over the years go through ups and downs because of medication scared Stacey,she wondered if Danielle had any real proper problems. Fiddling with the clothes on the rail she turned to her,"Did you speak to Ronnie last night?" Stacey asked.

Danielle snapped her head back from her daydream and turned to Stacey,"No,well I did but not about that. I told her all about Paul" she cringed as she said his name,she took a sip of tea.

"Paul,you told her that he was the dad?" Stacey frowned,surprised that Danielle had the guts to tell her mother something so private,she knew having a one night stand with Paul was something she regretted. "How did she take it?" she asked.

Danielle sighed walking around closer to her friend,"Actually she was ok with it,she was shocked more than anything" she explained looking up at the Vic as the curtain twitched slightly.

"Well I spoke to Paul when you went home,right cocky git thinks he is something dont he?" Stacey grunted rearranging clothes that Danielle had put out,anything to distract herself from thinking about a long miserable day ahead.

Danielle felt herself tense up,her shoulders stiffening,"What did you say?" she asked quickly her voice full of fear and panic.

"I told him where to go,and I told him not to go near ya,you dont need people like him Dan he is a complete waste of time!" Stacey snapped taking her money belt off. "Im gonna get a bacon sandwich,watch the stall will ya" she smiled walking towards the cafe.

* *

Ronnie showered and tidied up the flat,she was surprised how much of Danielle's stuff was now lying around the house. It was like a dream come true,she had longed to see her daughters clothes and bits and pieces here there and everywhere. After their chat about Paul last night Ronnie was even more determined to protect her child,for her age Danielle still seemed quite naive compared to Stacey. Of course Ronnie loved this,the fact that Danielle still needed protecting and mothering. Hearing her phone vibrate she strolled over to the kitchen table hoping the text was from her daughter,she sighed as she saw Roxy's name. _"Feel like hell,how much did I drink last night? Come over soon,Amy wants to see you! Roxy x" _Ronnie smiled at her sisters hangover,surely she would be used to it by now she thought. Sliding the phone down and tossing it into her handbag,she grabbed her coat,took one last look at the now tidy flat and walked out of the door.

Walking across the square she breathed in deeply appreciating the fresh air around her,life was worth living now,every single second. Ronnie stopped and felt her heart flutter as she watched Danielle serve and mingle with the customers,she looked so natural chatting away and being friendly that Ronnie didnt want to disturb her. She knew that she couldn't suffocate her daughter and be by her side all the time,even though all she wanted to do was be with her. Opening the pub doors she smiled at Tracey cleaning the bar down,the pub was quiet only a couple sitting together in the corner quietly talking to eachother. Ronnie walked up the stairs and smiled as she heard Peggy rant about the smell of sick in the bathroom.

"Morning" Ronnie grinned pushing the living room door open,she glanced at Peggy sitting in the arm chair whilst Roxy bounced Amy on her knee.

Peggy frowned,"Did you get her in this state last night? When you left I had to put her to bed,and the smell in the bathroom!" she shook her head.

Roxy turned around sarcastically rolling her eyes,"Im sorry alright,i guess I cant drink as much as I used too" she smiled as Amy grabbed a handful of her hair.

Ronnie watched as Peggy marched out of the living room and shut the door behind her,"You look rough,must be one hangover" she smiled taking her coat off and putting her bag down.

Roxy nodded and yawned,"I haven't been sick like that in ages,i swear it was like a greeny yellow colour ergh it was disgusting Ron" she explained shuddering.

Ronnie scrunched her nose up and made her way over to the window,"Thanks for that,ive just had breakfast" she replied moving the curtain and looking straight over at Stacey's stall. Danielle's smile filled her with love,she loved her more than anything in the world.

"Hows Danielle,she was acting abit weird last night..everything alright?" Roxy asked watching her big sister stare out of the window in a world of her own. "Ronnie?" she called hoping to catch her attention.

Ronnie turned around pleased that Danielle hadn't caught her staring,"Oh,yeah shes fine,just tired I think" she replied not wanting to go into detail about Paul,it was none of Roxy's business and she would never betray her daughter like that.

Roxy grinned,"Well we have to have another night out like that,just think when Amy is old enough we can all go out together,yes we can!" she gasped at Amy holding her high above her head whilst she giggled.

Ronnie watched the sweet scene,sometimes it was hard to believe that party girl Roxy had turned so motherly,she was so good with Amy. Roxy devoted herself to Amy,she was a great mum and although Jack being the father wasn't ideal,Ronnie barely cared anymore. Danielle was now the entire world to her,she didnt need Jack Branning to make her happy.

* *

"_Your hot then your cold,your yes then your no,your in and your out,your up then your down" _Danielle tapped her foot along to the beat of the song on the radio,she couldn't help but get lost in the lyrics that were so much like Ronnie. Her mothers behavior had changed dramatically since knowing the truth. With her back turned to the Vic,she and Stacey were busy trying to make some plans for the weekend,with hardly any money they were limited on where to go and what to do.

"We could go down town I suppose,but we need to make some money Dan these new clothes aint selling!" Stacey moaned running a hand through her hair trying her hardest not to notice Bradley and Max walking into the Minute Mart.

Danielle picked up some new stock and held it to the side,"Im not being funny Stace but I dont think Mo would wear some of this stuff" she laughed at the bright yellow jumper,causing Stacey to giggle and snatch it off her.

"Yeah well I wanna order some more of them leather jackets,im sure Ian could do with a new one he practically lives in it" Stacey laughed turning to Danielle now in a daydream again. "Oi,what is with you today your here one minute and then your zoned out" she frowned trying to understand.

Danielle shook her head free from her thoughts,"Sorry just thinking" she smiled sweetly placing her hands in her coat pockets for some warmth.

"You know you really need to tell Ronnie" Stacey nagged rolling her eyes at another important secret she was keeping for Danielle's sake.

"Tell me what?" Ronnie said softly scanning through the clothes rail trying to find something decent.

The pair turned around with both their hearts pounding in their chest at the thought of being caught out,Danielle could feel her knees shaking with nerves and fear. "I..i was just..saying about..i ..i think I should move in properly" Danielle replied quickly stalling over her words trying to think of something quickly.

Ronnie grinned with tears in her eyes,for weeks all she longed for was Danielle to move in permanently,it was like a promise that she was going to stay around forever. "Oh babe that is so great! Im so happy,i will go and get your stuff from the Slaters!" Ronnie beamed pulling Danielle in for a hug,wrapping her arms tightly around her.

Stacey's eyes were wide as she watched Ronnie nearly squash Danielle in a rib crushing hug,"Yeah Uncle Charlie will let you in" she said breaking up the little scene.

Ronnie ran a hand down Danielle's face and walked towards the Slaters house,with her head held high and the smile on her face,Ronnie Mitchell looked like she just won the lottery.

Danielle turned to Stacey with an awkward expression on her face,she hadn't meant to lie but she couldn't tell the truth. Rubbing at her face she sighed feeling a headache coming on.

"Great another lie,and now your moving in when your not even ready!" Stacey shook her head busing herself with a customer.


	8. Chapter 8

Ronnie waited patiently outside the Slater's house for someone to open the door,she could feel her cheeks beginning to ache from smiling. Everything was slowly falling into place for Ronnie and Danielle,living together all the time was a big step in the right direction. Her child,her baby moving in with her felt like the best feeling in the world,something she had longed for so many times. Most nineteen year olds were moving out not moving in with their mum but this felt different,it held so much hope for their future together. Being there for Danielle,being her friend aswell as her mother,being the one she turns to in a crisis,thats all Ronnie wanted. The door opened and Ronnie grinned at the tired looking man standing in front of her.

Charlie had been fast asleep due to a long night of work,"Ronnie what can I do for you?" he asked taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. He opened the door wider and stepped aside.

Ronnie gratefully stepped inside the warm house,the Slater's wasn't exactly perfect but there was a real feeling of family. Something Ronnie wanted more than anything in her flat,she wanted Danielle to come home from work and feel at home. "Danielle she's moving in with me,can I collect her things?" she asked.

Charlie put his glasses back on,"Thats great,about time that girl was with you,where she belongs" he touched her arm softly. "Just upstairs on the left is the girls bedroom,i can show you if you want?" he asked. Having Danielle living at the Slater's was great,Charlie always felt like he had another daughter,she was kind and gentle,she was the perfect lodger and had become apart of the family.

"No its ok I can find it,looks like you could do with a sleep" Ronnie pointed out already making her way up the stairs.

The floorboards creaked slightly as she made her way across the landing,turning the door handle she stepped inside. The room definitely belonged to Stacey,clothes and bedsheets were all over the place as Ronnie shut the door behind her and tried to make her way through. As she made her way over to the mirror she gazed at the pictures of the two best friends,laughing and smiling,they looked generally happy together. Danielle needed someone like Stacey,she was outspoken and protective. Ronnie knew she couldn't always be there to protect Danielle but she trusted Stacey. Ronnie looked around the room and made her way over to Danielle's bed,neatly made and a pile of clean washing laid out. Ronnie smiled at the similarities they had,like mother like daughter they say.

Grabbing a suitcase from under Danielle's bed Ronnie began packing her things,she was pleased to find no ridiculously short mini skirts and revealing tops. Her daughter was no slapper and Ronnie was proud Danielle wasn't a typical London girl. Danielle was a sensible young adult and no matter how many times Ronnie's head kept reminding her she was nineteen,all she wanted to do was wrap her up cotton wool and protect her from the world. So much had happened and Ronnie wanted to make every second of hurt and pain up to her baby,she deserved happiness more than anyone she knew. After ten minutes of rooting through the clothes on the floor and trying to work out what belonged to Danielle,Ronnie zipped the case up and sat on the end of her bed. Glancing over at her bedside table something was urging her to take a look,was this invasion of privacy? Ronnie wasn't sure,she didnt want to upset Danielle,not when she was just about to move in. Keeping herself busy she decided to fold and put away all of Stacey's clothes,trying to get Stacey on side was hard but she was slowly starting to win her round. A few free drinks at the club and Stacey was anyones friend.

Wondering around their room she smiled at how tidy she had made it,hopefully she would score a few points in Stacey's book. Ronnie opened the bedroom door and wondered across the hallway towards the bathroom,it looked like everyone had been in a rush this morning. Toothpaste sitting near the sink opened,towels on the floor,she wondered how Danielle managed to share with so many people living under the same roof. She grabbed Danielle's toothbrush only knowing it was hers by the small sticker with her name on. Ronnie reached up and opened the small bathroom cabinet,everyones things were sectioned so it was easy to see what belonged to who. Deodorant,and some more toiletries Ronnie walked back into the bedroom with her hands full and put the rest of her baby's things in the case.

* *

Danielle chewed her fingernail nervously as she eyed the Slater's house,Ronnie hadn't come out for nearly half an hour. Although Danielle wanted nothing more than to move in and be with Ronnie,she was worried. Worried that things might start to go wrong and fall apart,both living together under eachothers feet all the time. Ronnie was bound to sense something was wrong,or even possibly find the pills. Depression started as soon as she got back to the square,the memories of being thrown out of the pub,Ronnie hurling the most horrid abuse at her. Then of course Janine didnt help the situation by mowing her down,it was a miracle that Danielle was still standing. Having been though so much to get what she finally wanted Danielle still felt empty and unhappy. Ronnie made her happy,she took away the pain for a while but it always came back. Night time was the worst for Danielle,laying on her own whilst her mind reminded her of her mothers cruel words,she could never escape it,not ever.

"Do you think shes drowned in the amount of clothes on the floor? I bet she couldn't even get through the door" Stacey joked packing the stall away. Since Ronnie had hurried off to collect Danielle's things Stacey had tried to make light conversation with her friend. Nothing seemed to go through,her eyes fixed on the front door waiting for her to walk out again. "Oi..!" Stacey nudged her with her elbow.

Danielle sighed and bit her lip,"Do you think shes alright Stace,maybe I should tell her?" she ran a hand through her hair glancing at her bag,the bag that held her secret. The Mitchell family were known for lies and secrets,the lot of them were either gossiping about one another or stabbing eachother in the back. Although Peggy rambled on about loyalty,none of them were angels.

"No look Dan you dont have to tell her everything,i think you should but only when you feel comfortable" Stacey advised tossing Danielle some clothes to fold and put away.

Danielle nodded snapping her head back around to the Slater's,"Ronnie shes coming,i'll go help her" she quickly threw the top back towards Stacey and rushed over to Ronnie.

Ronnie dragged the suitcase out of the Slater's and began walking towards the flat,"Hey,ive got all your stuff,well I think I have" she smiled wondering why Danielle looked so on edge. "How about you take this and this" she gave her the suitcase and the keys,"I'll be over in five minutes I just need a word with Roxy" she grinned watching Danielle nod enthusiastically.

As Danielle walked around the corner Ronnie made her way over to the stall. Glossing over every single crack was only making the situation worse,they couldn't pretend everything was perfect when it clearly wasn't. Ronnie knew something was bothering Danielle,she never looked entirely happy or content,always on edge like she was going to bolt any second. She knew that Stacey was the one person that knew everything,if she had no idea what was wrong with Danielle then she would have to ask her herself.

Stacey watched Ronnie approach the stall and pretend to look at the clothes on special offer,"Didn't think they were your sorta thing,i got some black coming in soon though" she grimaced as Ronnie chuckled slightly.

"I was just wondering if you knew what was wrong with Danielle?" Ronnie asked bluntly not wanting to beat around the bush. Getting straight to the point meant more time with her child,wasting time was something Ronnie hated,especially because she wasted most of her life wanting something so much.

Stacey shrugged,she could feel her heart beating in her ears,"I dunno what your talking about" she frowned pushing past Ronnie and grabbed some boxes to put her stock in.

"Im not stupid Stacey,something is wrong I know if I talk to her she wont tell me" Ronnie admitted,as much as she hated that Danielle was still very nervous and shy around her she wanted her to open her,tell her exactly how she was feeling,what she wanted from her. "Your her best friend I mean,she must have spoke to you or said something?" she probed wanting to be the cure for her daughter.

Stacey's mind was swimming,contemplating whether to tell the desperate mother or not. If she did she knew Danielle would never forgive her and Danielle was the only decent friend Stacey had. "Just talk to her Ronnie your her mum" she smiled softly wanting to get rid of her as soon as possible.

"Right" Ronnie nodded,it was like trying to get blood out of a stone. "Well im just popping to the Vic,oh and I sorted all your clothes out..i dont know how you and Danielle managed to share that room. You can see the floor now" Ronnie joked edging away from the stall. "Oh..Danielle's bag,i'll take it" she bent down and picked her daughters bag up and walked away from the stall.

Stacey watched Ronnie walk into the Vic and suddenly she felt her heart drop,surely Ronnie wouldn't go snooping in Danielle's bag..would she?


	9. Chapter 9

Stacey watched Ronnie walk into the Vic with Danielle's handbag. Panic was beginning to set in and Stacey was just hoping that Ronnie wouldn't go rifling through Danielle's personal space. Everyone seemed to let Danielle down,on many occasions Stacey had been guilty of this and now again. She should have stopped Ronnie and insisted she took it back to Danielle,what if Danielle never forgave her? Stacey shook her head,this wasn't her fault and sooner or later the truth was going to have to come out. Packing the stall away was her main concern,she was hoping she would get to Danielle before Ronnie and try to explain that her mother just took the bag. Stacey had watched Jean take pills for years but now her best friend was taking anti depressants,she could only blame Ronnie for this. Danielle had been through so much,the wedding,the car accident,she deserved nothing more than happiness Stacey thought.

* *

Ronnie made her way upstairs,her cheeks were hurting from smiling but she didnt care. This was all she ever wanted,her child moving in,living together and finally gaining some normality. All Ronnie wanted was her babygirl,they would never be alone ever again because they now had eachother. Danielle was now everything to Ronnie,she wanted to promise her everyday that she loved her and wasn't going anywhere,even if Danielle still felt uneasy about everything. Sometimes it was still hard to get her head around that the shy kid from Telford was her baby.

"Roxy?" Ronnie called bounding into the living room and shutting the door behind her. "Hey I have got some good news and bad news" she announced placing the bag on the arm of the couch as she sat down next to her sister.

Roxy switched the television off and turned,"Hmm,bad news first" she smiled enjoying the fact Amy had fallen asleep quickly.

"Well im not gonna be able to do your shift tonight downstairs" Ronnie bit her lip but could not contain a smile,a smile of complete joy. "And the good news is that Danielle is moving in the flat,shes moving in Rox!" she squealed clasping her hands together and grinning.

Roxy's eyes widened,it wasn't unusual to see Ronnie happy now. Ever since everyone found out that Danielle was Ronnie's daughter nobody ever caught her without a smile on her face. "Ron..thats..thats excellent I cant believe it!" she exclaimed extending her arms towards her sister.

The two sister's hugged for what seemed like five minutes. The bond between them still strong and untouchable despite everything that had gone on. Without a doubt the pair of them knew that no matter what, they would always be there for eachother,no man could ever come between them again.

Ronnie pulled away with a small sigh,"Ive got so much to do,do you think I should re paint the spare bedroom,or do you think she will want to bunk with me for a while? Maybe I should cook something special tonight,or we could go out I dunno what Danielle wants to do" she rambled not stopping for breath.

Roxy laughed,"Whatever you do im sure Danielle will be happy,i just cant believe it,you got your little girl back" she said softly,seeing her sister down for many years only brought sadness to Roxy. All Ronnie had ever wanted was that baby and now she had been given a second chance.

"I know,i just want to do this right you know? Not push her,i want her to be completely comfortable" Ronnie nodded standing up with her hands on her hips.

Roxy rose from the sofa and crossed her arms,"Well she must be she is moving in with you,you can be together and annoy the heck out of her all the time now!" she teased. "Right im just gonna check on Amy,wont be a minute" Roxy brushed past Ronnie knocking Danielle's bag off the arm.

Ronnie rolled her eyes,"Its alright,go" she smiled picking up the contents of her daughters bag. Mobile phone,chewing gum,make up,and a bottle. Ronnie frowned and picked the small white bottle from the bottom of her bag,she could feel her heart racing,her instincts telling her something was wrong. _Danielle Jones. Prozac: Take twice a day with or before food. Do not take more than twice a day if so please consult your doctor immediately. _Ronnie read over the instructions over and over trying to fit the pieces together,Danielle on anti depressants? Her baby,her beautiful Amy? She felt the tears sting her eyes as she quickly gathered her things together,she had to find Danielle and talk.

"Here we are..look its Auntie Ronnie!" Roxy cooed jigging her daughter up and down slightly. Roxy's smile soon fell from her face,she looked at Ronnie. "Whats wrong?..Ronnie?" she asked quickly laying Amy down on the couch.

Ronnie shook her head a little trying to come to terms with it,"Danielle she,i found these,i found them in her bag" she gasped holding the white bottle in front of her. Everything was now falling apart and Ronnie wanted to be the one for Danielle,be the one she ran to.

Roxy took the bottle and read slowly taking all the information in,"I dont understand" she said shaking her head. "I thought she was happy,shes moving in!" Roxy frowned as Ronnie snatched the bottle from her and shoved it back in the bag.

* *

Danielle had let herself into her new home and dumped her bags in the living room,she sighed happily and made her way back towards the door. Everything was going to get better now,her and Ronnie together,nothing getting in the way of their happiness. Throughout her whole life she never wanted anyone as much as her real mother,there was just something about Ronnie that intrigued Danielle. Coming to Walford she wasn't expecting such a beautiful young mother,and even though the worst had already been and gone Danielle always felt a little on edge. Ronnie gave her warmth and protection but the security always drifted. Sometimes Danielle would think any second Ronnie was going to turn on her,throw her out yet again and never want anything to do with her. Danielle knew she had to trust her mother,it was hard but everyday it got a little easier.

Locking the door behind her Danielle started to make her way towards the stall,Stacey looked flustered struggling with all her stock. "Hey Stace,i forgot my bag" she stepped past her friend and began searching for it.

Stacey rubbed her forehead than ran a hand through her windswept hair,"Look Dan,dont get angry yeah but Ronnie was here and she took it,there was nothing I could do before I could blink she was walking towards the Vic" she explained hoping Danielle wouldn't blame her.

Danielle's breathing became sharp and heavy,"What do you mean took it? Why!" she demanded an answer.

Stacey turned to Danielle but just as she opened her mouth to speak the Vic doors flew open and there stood an upset and worried looking Ronnie Mitchell. Danielle looked down at the bag,she felt her knees buckle and her lip quiver with complete terror.

"Danielle!" Ronnie shouted running over to the stall trying to handle the delicate situation in the best possible way.

Danielle took a step back,"You didnt did you? You didnt go through my bag?" it was more of a statement than a question. By the look on her mothers face she knew she saw the pills.

"Its ok,its ok I can help" Ronnie spoke softly clutching the bag in her hand,she felt her heart hurt as her child took a step back from her. "Listen to me,baby we can talk about this,me and you".

Danielle snatched the bag off her mum,the look of pure terror in her eyes was beginning to scare Ronnie. Danielle let out a heart wrenching sob and bolted towards the flat.

Ronnie watched Danielle not knowing what to do,this was all too familiar. Danielle had run away from her that night she got run over.

"Well dont just stand there go after her!" Stacey snapped.

Ronnie glanced at Stacey and broke into a quick run after Danielle. Ronnie had to talk to her,explain that she would help her get through any problems,any hurt and heartache she had caused her. She wanted to be the one to kiss away the pain,hold her in her arms when she cried. Ronnie ever so nearly caught up with her baby but the front door slammed shut in her face,"Im not going anywhere" Ronnie shouted through the letter box. Ronnie knew she would wait forever if thats what Danielle wanted.

* *

Danielle threw her bag across the floor,the tears running down her pale face. She threw herself on the couch and sobbed into a cushion that smelt just like Ronnie. Once she cried she couldn't stop,the pain felt so sharp. All she really wanted was Ronnie but how could she explain how she felt? Danielle cried,long hard painful tears until sleep took control and led her into a peaceful slumber.


	10. Chapter 10

Ronnie sat on the cold damp steps outside her flat. It had almost been twenty minutes since Danielle bolted from the stall and slammed the door in her face. With her head in her hands Ronnie sighed and began to wonder why things were going pear shaped. It was suppose to be their time now,to be together and live happily ever after but it seemed heartache followed The Mitchell's wherever they went. Had she missed all the signs that her daughter was unhappy? Had she not seen past the smiles and laughs? Something was very wrong and getting to the bottom of Danielle's problems was all Ronnie cared about. Since the wedding and the accident Ronnie made sure she kept a firm eye on Danielle at all times,most of her time she worried about whether her baby was safe or not. Protecting her from harm was her only concern,so how could she have not seen Danielle get so depressed? Ronnie ran her hands through her hair whilst lifting her head,everything was now such a mess and she wanted to put it right. Getting up she slid her hand through the letter box,"Danielle,sweetie please tell me your ok" she called softly. Ronnie waited for an answer then decided to stand up and stretch her legs,looking around she was even contemplating sleeping outside the door if Danielle was not going to let her in.

"Jack!" Ronnie called waving her hands in the air as he walked across the square.

Jack turned around and began to make his way over to Ronnie. He had made alot of mistakes but loving Ronnie was never one of them,she always blew him away with her natural beauty and he longed to be with her. "What can I do for you?" he asked clutching onto his newspaper.

Ronnie turned towards the door,"Danielle shes in there and shes got the keys,i cant get in and I need to speak to her" she explained shifting on her feet just wanting to get inside and comfort her baby.

Jack glanced at the door then back to Ronnie,"What do you want me to do?" he asked shrugging his shoulders. There was always something going on with The Mitchell's and recently Jack had kept his distance,seeing Amy was he main concern and it had become alot easier to see her now Ronnie had her little girl back.

"Break it down,do something" she urged stepping aside and allowing him to brush past her.

Jack bent down opening the letter box a little,"Danielle..Danielle if you dont open the door im gonna break it down!" he yelled with a sigh. "Stand back" he instructed handing Ronnie his newspaper. Once Ronnie was safely out of the way with an all mighty push the front door flew open,"Might want to call someone to fix that" he said out of breath and dusting himself down.

Ronnie handed his paper back and pushed past him,"Thanks Jack" she said quickly feeling his hand hold her back.

"Is everything alright Ron? Do you want me to come in with you" he asked holding her wrist and stroking her skin with his thumb.

Ronnie shook her head and slowly pulled her arm away,"No,Danielle needs me. Thanks again" she spoke bluntly making her way inside the flat.

* *

"Danielle" Ronnie called out walking into the living room.

Ronnie smiled at the site of her beautiful daughter laying completely still,the sound of her breathing was a complete blessing in itself. All her life she had pined for her Amy,just the sound of her child breathing was a dream come true. Danielle looked so small and fragile layed across the sofa,her head resting on the arm with her hands by her sides. "Baby" Ronnie whispered quietly making her way over and kneeling down in front of her daughter. Guilt was something Ronnie had to live with every single day,she had broken Danielle and now it was her job to make things right,fix her. Ronnie observed every single detail of her baby's face,she smiled as her nose scrunched up and her head lolled to the side. Everytime she looked at Danielle she saw a little girl with an unfixable heart,Ronnie wanted to make it all better,unsay every single horrid word and take back the night she threw her on the street.

Danielle's throat felt dry and scratchy as she opened her mouth,she felt Ronnie in the room. She could feel Ronnie's hand softly stroking her hair,her soft breathing and the smell of her perfume lingered in the air. As Danielle opened her eyes she found Ronnie perched on the sofa looking down at her,"Ronnie.." Danielle whispered with a slight smile on her face,just having her mother there was comforting.

Ronnie grinned,"Im here,im here baby and everything is going to be ok..i promise you. We can get through this together,im not going anywhere" she explained wanting Danielle to believe her. She watched as Danielle shut her eyes again and turned her head,"Baby..look at me,look at me" she turned her cheek and Danielle slowly opened her eyes. "You need to talk to me" she pressed further trying her hardest to open her child up and try and get her to confide in her.

Danielle slowly sat up and slouched into the couch,"I dont wanna talk can we just leave it tonight?" she whispered feeling her eyes drooping from the amount of tears she cried. Sometimes Ronnie was too much and Danielle felt like she was being smothered with a pillow. "I know what you thinking,what you think of me" she said sadly.

"I wanna help. All this pain is caused by me and I wanna help you and try and make you feel better" Ronnie placed her hand on her daughters knee. "You could have told me,we could have gone to the doctors together we could have talked about it" she said tilting her head to the side trying to get Danielle to look at her. "If you dont talk to me I cant help you,baby please?" she begged smiling as Danielle turned her head slightly.

Danielle shrugged her shoulders ever so slightly,"I just thought if I told you you would've thought I was a freak" she whispered shuddering slightly at her choice of words.

Ronnie shook her head as the tears formed in her eyes,"No..never!" she gasped brushing a hand down her child's face wanting to engage so much.

"It wouldn't be the first time you called me that" Danielle muttered,her brain now making her remember the most awful night of her life. The words swimming around in her head,the looks from the guests,the car hurling towards her,her feet glued to the ground and the sound of Ronnie's deafening scream.

Ronnie's eyes glistened with tears watching her daughter fall apart,"Sweetie,i dont,i dont think that I have never thought that" she moved up closer to Danielle and slowly cupped her daughters face with her hands. "That night,its always on my mind and it will always stay with me baby, but listen to me" she begged now forcing eye contact. "I love you,i have never loved anything more and all I want is for you to be happy so me and you can be together. I will do whatever it takes Danielle to make sure your ok" she promised wiping away the tears escaping Danielle's big brown eyes. "We can get through this I will help you,we can face it together,im not going anywhere" she sobbed,her own tears running down her face.

Danielle could feel her chest strain with relief,she allowed Ronnie to pull her in close and she laid against her. Danielle closed her eyes,the soothing touch of Ronnie and the rocking motion was beginning to send her back to sleep. "I just wanted you to be proud of me" Danielle murmured just as sleep took over her body.

"I am sweetie I am so so proud of you. You are everything,everything to me,without you I couldn't survive because we belong together,me and you" Ronnie rocked side to side gently feeling the hand around her waist become limp,the feeling of her baby in her arms felt like the most natural thing in the world. "Everything is going to be ok" she promised kissing Danielle's hair and holding her close.

**Thought I would update to everyone that reviews I will try and update regularly but for now enjoy R&D! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

_Ronnie stared into the floor trying to get her head around the last three hours. So much had happened,her child was alive. The father she almost forgave turned out to be just as nasty and vicious as he always was. How could a father lie,how could he look her square in the face and tell such a sick lie. A child's death,an accident. Ronnie remembered the way he smugly smiled as he told her,the way he broke every single last piece of her heart until nothing remained. He had crushed all hope of ever being reunited with her daughter. The hospital smelt like disinfectant and Ronnie had become more agitated as the seconds past,all she wanted to see was Danielle. The sickening sound of her daughter's small body smashing into the car was something Ronnie knew she wouldn't forget in a hurry. Danielle,the shy kid selling cheep clothes with Stacey. The troubled yet lovely girl always being around,asking questions,wanting to know more! How could she of missed the signs? How could she of not seen her dream standing right in front of her? _

_The second Ronnie found out that Danielle was in fact her baby,her heart started suddenly beating again. She had to find her,let her know that she did want her,she did want to be apart of her life. Waiting for the ambulance seemed to take forever,with Danielle lying in her arms Ronnie was almost certain she could feel her slipping away. Roxy and Stacey stood glued to the spot whilst Janine waited around the corner for help to arrive. Ronnie looked down at the most precious thing,her child. "Hold on,please Danielle just hold on" she begged cupping the teens face. "Its gonna be ok,everything is going to be fine" Ronnie promised her, meeting Danielle's eyes. Ronnie could hear Roxy speaking to her,but all she could concentrate on was her daughter,the thought of her dying and never getting the chance to be together was too cruel. "Baby come on,stay with me" Ronnie pleaded as the most painful tears streamed down her face._

"_Miss Mitchell..Miss Mitchell?" the voice spoke._

_Ronnie quickly stood up from her seat and briskly swept her fringe aside,"Danielle,is she going to be ok,is she alright?" she asked. Her eyes red and sore from extreme crying,she could feel her body ache with tiredness but she couldn't sleep. Ronnie had to be there for Danielle,she had to be._

_The nurse forced a smile and placed a hand on her arm,"Why dont we go into the family room,we can have a talk about Danielle and how shes getting on" she said quietly leading the way down the corridor._

_Ronnie and Roxy followed the nurse,something about her tone already set Ronnie into panic mode. "Whats happened,what happened to her?" she asked again feeling her sisters hand grip hers. "Please just tell me!" Ronnie snapped stepping into the family room._

"_I know you are worried about Danielle but right now you need to calm down. Please take a seat" she waved her hand to the hideous orange seats and sat opposite the two worried looking woman. "Danielle has suffered a serious head injury,the impact from the car has left her in a pretty bad way. The brain has swelled and is very badly bruised,these next 48 hours are critical to Danielle's condition" The nurse explained in the most kindest softest way possible._

_Ronnie furiously wiped the tears and stood up,her heart breaking in two at the thought of loosing the child she had wanted forever. "I need to see her" she demanded letting go of Roxy's hand._

_The nurse stood up and opened the door for the distressed lady,"You can go and sit with her but only one at a time please. Danielle is hooked up to a lot of machines,she was struggling to breath on her own so the machine is helping her" she smiled leading the ladies back towards Danielle's room._

_Ronnie stood outside Danielle's room bracing herself for the worst,she sucked in a deep breath of air and pushed the door open. The tears she was trying to hold back instantly surfaced as she stepped towards the still figure laying completely still and silent. Ronnie gasped as she edged closer,the bruised and battered body was her daughter. The daughter that came looking for her,the girl that somehow intrigued Ronnie. Ronnie could feel her lip tremble,she had done this to Danielle. Not only had she not believed her but she knew she had wounded Danielle emotionally. "Danielle" Ronnie whispered looking down,the only thing keeping her going was the steady beat of the machines and the rise and fall of her child's chest. Danielle looked so fragile,so small and completely exhausted. Ronnie carefully took her daughters hand in her own,she found it impossibly strange to feel complete joy along with utter despair and heartache. _

"_Danielle..im so sorry" Ronnie cried with a firm grip on Danielle's hand,scared that if she let her go she would never get her back. "Baby what have I done to you?" she shook her head and smoothed Danielle's hair out from her face. "You have to stay with me,you have to wake up because..because I need you" Ronnie confessed along with a light sob. Ronnie wasn't one for believing in God or any other higher power,but she had no one else to turn to. She found herself praying,praying for her little girl to wake up and be ok. Ronnie pressed her lips against Danielle's hand,"If i'd known,if i'd known you were my Amy I would never of treated you so badly" she admitted finding the harsh bright hospital lights agony on her red puffy eyes. Ronnie watched Danielle for what seemed like hours,promising her the entire world. "I can fix this,me and you..we can be together" Ronnie begged to an unconscious child,unaware that the mother she wanted for so long was pouring her heart and soul out to her._

_That night drifted on,Ronnie sat by her daughters bedside for hours. She had let Danielle down so many times,so much time wasted. Ronnie felt herself smile as she remembered talking to Danielle at the club,her baby looked so happy as she told her about her favorite films,her interests and hobbies. Ronnie wanted to know everything about Danielle,her dreams her hopes her fears,every little detail she wanted to find out. Apart of her wanting to shake Danielle and wake her up,demand that she should love her and give her a second chance to put things right. Ronnie stood up and stretched her legs,she could see Roxy sitting outside half asleep. She grabbed Danielle's hand and placed it in her lap as she sat on the edge of the bed. "Ive never wanted anything more in my whole life,having you was the most amazing thing I have ever done,i never regretted having you not for one second!" she explained reaching out and stroking Danielle's warm pale face._

_Ronnie turned her head to the right as the machine began to flat line. Them few seconds felt like slow motion,she could feel her heart being ripped out her chest. It was almost like she was being stabbed over and over again,the deafening fatal sound of the machine bleeping. Ronnie was loosing her baby. "NO!" Ronnie screamed hitting the emergency button. Before she knew it doctors and nurses were rushing in,almost pushing Ronnie out of the way. "NO DANIELLE!" Ronnie screamed as the door shut In her face,she watched as they began to resuscitate her,none of it felt real. _

_Roxy stood next to her sister she felt Ronnie's hand grip hers as they watched through the sheet of glass. Danielle's tiny body being lifted from the bed in attempts to save her,"I want my baby!" Ronnie sobbed falling into Roxy's arms._

_That night was the most frightening night of Ronnie Mitchell's life. The joy of having something she always wanted then suddenly and brutally she almost had nothing ,yet again. _

_* *_

Ronnie scrolled down her contacts list in her phone,it was now around 8'o clock in the evening and after a long and painful talk with Danielle,all she wanted was to spend time with her.

"What are you doing?" Danielle asked switching the television off and turning to her mother.

"Im not going to see my councilor tomorrow,i wanna spend the day with you,spoil you" Ronnie smiled punching the keys on her phone as she wrote out a text.

Danielle couldn't help but smile,"You have to go,we can go out anytime" she tried to reason with Ronnie but knew once Ronnie had a plan she wouldn't let It go.

Ronnie shook her head,she felt her heart flutter,Danielle's smile was the perfect picture. It fascinated Ronnie just looking at her daughter,she could watch Danielle for hours and hours,all day everyday. "No,look I know we have got some issues to sort out but tomorrow lets just go out,spend some proper time together" Ronnie sent the message and tossed the phone on the kitchen units.

Danielle watched as Ronnie walked over to the sofa and sat herself down,"What? Pretend? Pretend that what we just talked and cried about hasn't happened?" Danielle muttered moving into Ronnie's arms.

Ronnie shook her head and held her child close,"We will deal with it,i will help you,we can do it together. I just want you to feel normal and happy,we cant waste another day going over and over things baby" Ronnie explained leaning her cheek against Danielle's head. "I love you,no one could love you half as much as I do right now".

Danielle snuggled up into her mother and breathed in her scent,the smell of Ronnie always comforted her. "Sometimes you make me doubt everything,like I cant feel anything anymore" Danielle confessed in a whisper,scared of upsetting Ronnie but wanting to get everything out in the open.

"I cant change the past Danielle,if I could I would but I cant. But we can take each day as it comes,i can hold you hand and we can face this together,im not going anywhere" Ronnie promised.

**Hope this was alright,i wanted to dive back into the past to show you what happened that night and then go straight back into the now. **


	12. Chapter 12

Up bright and early Ronnie and Danielle were out of the door by half past nine. Ronnie promised herself that she would make today all about her daughter,spoil her rotten and try and forget about everything for just a little while. She knew Danielle had a lot of issues and problems she needed to face,having a child on anti depressants was worrying enough. Along side that was other issues the two of them were dealing with everyday,the wedding,the accident. It seemed no matter what Ronnie did she could never make Danielle entirely happy,like a big part of their new relationship was already ruined and tinted with darkness. Ronnie often wondered if they would ever get past this. If Danielle could ever forgive her entirely so they could start again new.

"Right come on,i intend to spoil you big time today!" Ronnie grinned holding Danielle's hand as they walked along the street together.

Danielle smiled trying her best to shut out the world for just a few hours. To focus properly on Ronnie and try and get lost in her,like she had done when no-one knew the truth. The sky was a bright shade of blue and the sun poked through the white fluffy clouds every now and again. "Are you sure? You didnt have to cancel your appointment" Danielle glanced at Ronnie hoping she wasn't doing this out of pity. Wanting Ronnie to spend time with her because she wanted to,not because she had to.

"We haven't done anything like this for a while,i just wanna spend the day with you babe" Ronnie reassured Danielle pulling her in close and wrapping an arm around her. The thought of anything happening to her baby was frightening,to have Danielle close at all times meant nothing bad could happen. "Anyway im sure you could do with some new stuff" she kissed the top of Danielle's head and together they walked hand in hand to the shops.

* *

Peggy stood in the kitchen and sipped her strong cup of tea. Being on her own was her worst fear,the feeling of dying alone and not having anyone there concerned Peggy. Archie was suppose to be it for her,she could picture them both getting older together and enjoying some good times. How could such a charming man be so cruel? How could he be capable of such lies and deceit? Telling Ronnie her daughter died when she was very much still alive was the icing on the cake for Peggy. Her children meant everything too her and she could never imagine being without them,whether they were here with her or in another country. Peggy sighed and put her cup and saucer down on the table,she had been under Archie's spell for too long but without him around it still felt strange.

"Aunty Peg have you seen my top? The one with the red stripe?" Roxy asked bounding into the kitchen with Amy swinging from her hip and pulling on her hair.

Peggy looked up and smiled a little,"No love,you heard from Ronnie?" she asked hoping to organize something soon for everybody. Danielle had been for drinks a few times at the Vic but things were still very new to her. Peggy wanted to welcome the girl properly without her heartbreaking in two every five minutes at the thought or Archie.

Roxy put Amy in her highchair and helped herself to coffee,"No I think she is spending the day with Danielle" she replied unaware of her aunts sadness. "I've been up half the night with this one here,she isn't sleeping I might take her to the doctors" Roxy sat down and tickled her daughter under the chin.

Peggy stared into space,"Yeah..yeah" she slowly answered back.

Roxy blew the steam away and took a sip,"Aunty Peg..are you even listening?" she snapped her fingers annoyed that she wasn't paying attention.

Peggy forced a smile,"Yes course I am darling" she got up from the chair and placed the cup in the sink ready to be washed up.

"You still think about him dont you?" Roxy said quietly running her finger along the rim of her mug. Amy happily played with her rattle whilst banging her fists on the plastic tray in front of her. "Your still in love with dad" she looked across at her aunt.

Peggy slowly turned around from the sink,her face looked haggered from stress and tiredness. "It doesn't matter anymore does it? Its over" she murmured with a sigh and walked out from the kitchen.

Roxy turned to Amy and stroked her hand,"Atleast I got you Aimz" she smiled.

* *

"Did you see her face behind the till? Miserable cow!" Ronnie noted pushing the shop door open and letting her daughter walk out before her.

Danielle laughed,"She reminded me of Stacey" she answered back swinging the carrier bag.

Ronnie burst out laughing and took the bag from Danielle,she wanted to carry her bags,be a proper mum. "Well you certainly shop like Roxy,good job I didnt bring her today you two would be unstoppable!" Ronnie joked putting her sunglasses on.

Danielle looked at her mother,she could never ever compete with Ronnie no matter how hard she tried. Annoyingly Ronnie looked amazing first thing in the morning whereas Danielle knew she looked awful,she would never be like Ronnie. "Honestly I dont want you to buy me anything else,thats enough" she nodded to the bag containing a few tops and an new pair of jeans. It still felt oddly uncomfortable to Danielle,she even offered every week to put some money towards food but of course Ronnie would never take it.

Ronnie nodded,"I take that back your not like Roxy" she giggled feeling ever so proud to walk down the street with her daughter. Danielle was all hers,no-one could ever take her away. "How about we get some food,sit down?" she suggested looking left and right to cross the road.

"Yeah,sounds good" Danielle smiled stepping out onto the road.

Ronnie immediately pulled Danielle back as a car came racing down the street,she even hurt Danielle a little by the force she had on her jacket. Ronnie could feel her heart beating so fast,the what ifs rushed into her mind.

Danielle let out a shaky breath of relief,and took hold of Ronnie's hand as they crossed the road to a little cafe on the corner

* *

Danielle hid behind her menu in the quiet cafe. The background music and the sound of people talking quietly filled the room but all Danielle could think about was what happened after this? What happens when they go home and they have to face the truth?

"What do you fancy?" Ronnie asked pulling the menu down from Danielle's face. She could feel how nervous she still felt around her,Ronnie wanted her child to feel completely relaxed in her company but she knew it would take a very long time,it might not even happen at all. "I've taken Roxy here a few times" Ronnie tried making conversation,she didnt want to get into nothing heavy with Danielle.

Danielle nodded resting her hands in front of her,"Dunno" she said quietly staring at the menu,anything to avoid eyecontact with Ronnie.

"How about a cake?" Ronnie suggested.

Danielle finally looked up at her mother,sometimes she wasn't sure if she hated her or loved her or not. For so long she loved her and it got her absolutely no where,maybe this was the same thing. So what she knew the truth now? Does that really mean the ice queen changed for good? Or was it that the horrible side of Ronnie Mitchell was stored away for a rainy day,just waiting to be unleashed. "I'll have whatever your having" she smiled sweetly sitting back in the wooden chair.

Ronnie smiled at the waitress,"Two coffee's and two slices of cake please" she handed the menus back to the middle aged woman and turned her full attention back to her baby. Ronnie deliberately chose to sit in the corner of the cafe so they could have a little privacy without anybody listening to their conversation. "We could rent a film out tonight if you wanted to?" Ronnie again suggested doing something with Danielle,she reached out and grabbed her cold hands.

Danielle nodded and looked at how perfectly Ronnie's hands entwined with hers,like they were meant to be together. "What happens tomorrow?" she asked nervously looking into her mothers warm eyes.

Ronnie was slightly taken back by Danielle's question,"Erm,what do you mean?" she asked brushing her thumbs over Danielle's knuckles. Ronnie craved physical contact with Danielle all the time,if she wasn't holding or touching Danielle she could almost feel her body ache for her baby.

"All this,your just doing it because you found the pills. Im not stupid Ronnie I know why you wanna buy me things,its all pretend" Danielle muttered under her breath pulling her hands away and resting them in her lap.

"No. No Danielle I want to buy you things and take you out because I love you and I wanna spend time with you. If I really didnt want to I wouldn't" Ronnie explained holding her breath as the waitress brought their food and drinks over. After she had gone Ronnie reached out and moved the hair from Danielle's face,"We will sort it out,i will help you sweetie im not going anywhere. Any problems you have we can face them together" she ran her finger along Danielle's cheek.

Danielle could feel her heart melt at Ronnie's gentle touch,it annoyed her that her mother had so much power over her. One touch or kiss from Ronnie and Danielle could almost forget everything. "I want you to help..i wanna let you in" Danielle confessed holding Ronnie's hand against her cheek.

"Then let me baby" Ronnie grinned with relief that there was an understanding between them. "Now come on eat,we still have shops to look round!" she slowly moved her hand from Danielle's face and carefully took a sip of coffee.

Danielle tucked into her cake brushing her worries and fears under the carpet,atleast for a little while.

* *

"_Ronnie,Ronnie this is Doctor Lake. I got your text message about me seeing Danielle,i think it could be really beneficial and it will give her a chance to talk to me with and without you. I have tried getting through to your mobile but I cant,so give me a ring when you get this. Cheers._ The phoned beeped and stored the message on Ronnie's home phone.

.


	13. Chapter 13

The two woman once again reached Albert Square. Ronnie insisted she brought Danielle more clothes simply because she can and thats what mums do. Danielle loved having her mothers undivided attention,Ronnie concentrating on only her and making her feel special and important was still a dream. Getting away from Walford for a while seemed like forgetting the real world,Danielle knew they would have to deal with things once they got home. The pills were no longer a secret and they both had a lot of talk about,Ronnie wanted answers but Danielle had no idea how to answer her questions.

Hand in hand they walked through the market,everybody was beginning to pack away. The sun hidden by the gray miserable clouds,the sky looked gloomy and full of rain. Danielle noticed Stacey had already packed away,this was unusual as normally Stacey would stay open for aslong as she possibly could. "Wonder where Stace is?" Danielle said out loud but mostly to herself.

Ronnie glanced at the empty clothes stall,she could feel Danielle's hand tense in hers. "Why dont you pop over?" she suggested not wanting to make Danielle feel like she was taking her away from everyone.

Danielle shook her head,she wanted to spend the whole day with Ronnie. Things had been fairly good up till now and Danielle didnt want to spoil things. "I will call her later,shes probably busy" she replied back happily letting Ronnie pull her along towards the flat.

Danielle stared at R&R's as they walked past it,she felt bad because she knew she was keeping Ronnie from doing her normal everyday things. Since the accident and finding out the truth Ronnie hadn't done a full days work at the club,everything revolved around Danielle and she was beginning to feel guilty. Jack was constantly leaving messages about parties and events but Ronnie simply wasn't bothered anymore,nothing mattered more than her baby.

"Ronnie..Ron!" Roxy shouted pushing Amy in her pram and weaving in and out of people.

Danielle and Ronnie turned around and laughed as Roxy looked windswept and stressed out. "Everything alright?" Ronnie asked handing the key over to Danielle.

Danielle happily took they key and let herself inside,carrying her bags containing new gear she placed them on the sofa and walked into the kitchen. Even though Danielle had spent many nights at her mothers flat she hated rooting through her cupboards and personal things. It still felt wrong and not quite right. Danielle could hear Amy cry whilst Roxy spoke loudly over her,she grabbed a glass from the draining board filling it with ice cold water.

"Everything ok with Danielle,have you spoken to her properly yet?" Roxy asked in a hush tone whilst rocking Amy backwards and forwards to try and settle her.

Ronnie shook her head,"No,its hard she just shuts down. I just wanna help her you know Rox? Be there for her,let her come to me when she wants to talk" she explained crossing her arms over her chest,her hair gently moving in the light wind.

Roxy nodded,"I was thinking,why dont the three of us have a night in tonight? I will bring a film we can make sum popcorn..i will drop Amy off at Jack's" she said fussing with Amy's blanket.

"I dunno,i will call you later alright" Ronnie replied biting her lip contemplating whether Danielle would be ok with Roxy trying to ask her questions. It was hard enough when she was alone with Danielle,let alone anybody else.

Roxy rolled her eyes and turned the pram around,"Alright well,i'll speak to you later" she huffed annoyed that she had no idea what her plans were tonight. Another night with Peggy was enough to drive her completely insane.

Ronnie watched her sister walk away,she had to do what she thought was best for Danielle. "Hey!" Ronnie called walking into the quiet flat,she smiled at Danielle's coat neatly placed on the back of the chair. "Roxy was just wondering if you wanted to do anything tonight,i said you would think about it" she walked across the living room and turned a lamp on.

Danielle sipped her water and lent against the kitchen units,"I dont mind,she looked abit stressed out is she alright?" she asked concerned about her Aunt.

Ronnie ran a hand through her hair,"Yeah yeah shes fine,you know what Roxy is like" she laughed walking towards Danielle. "How are you feeling?" she asked standing near the kitchen table,afraid of suffocating her daughter.

"Im not ill" Danielle chuckled placing her glass of water down. "Im fine Ronnie,you dont have to worry about me" she smiled walking past her mother and into the living room. "Would be nice to spend some time with Roxy,she still hasn't told me all these embarrassing stories about you" Danielle joked walking up to the television and grabbing the control,she peered at the home phone. "You've got a message" she noted turning back to Ronnie.

Ronnie filled the kettle with water,"Oh go on,its probably from Roxy or Aunty Peg" she replied not knowing the message on the phone was about to cause complete mayhem.

Danielle pressed the play button,**"You have one new message: **_Ronnie,Ronnie this is Doctor Lake. I got your text message about me seeing Danielle,i think it could be really beneficial and it will give her a chance to talk to me with and without you. I have tried getting through to your mobile but I cant,so give me a ring when you get this. Cheers"._

Ronnie froze on the spot and swallowed hard,she was suppose to talk to Danielle tonight. Convince her that talking to somebody could help,she wasn't meant to find out like this. Slowly she turned around leaning against the sink for support,her eyes fixed on Danielle. "Baby.." Ronnie began taking a step closer towards the living room.

Danielle felt her eyes sting with tears,Ronnie had gone behind her back. After a day of being together and having fun it suddenly seemed a million miles away again as reality shone through. Everything was suppose to be at Danielle's pace,one step at a time,Ronnie had promised not to push her. Danielle shook her head and looked across at Ronnie now at touching distance,"How could you?" she whispered locking eyes with her mother.

Ronnie needed to convince Danielle that she did need some help,that this wasn't going to go away over night. "Listen to me I think its what you need you know? I can go with you,we can talk to him together..about how your feeling and why you feel so depressed" she explained hooking a finger under Danielle's chin. Her heart sunk to the floor as Danielle's eyes were full of tears.

Danielle yanked her head away from Ronnie's touch,"Why didnt you tell me? Why did you go behind my back? How do you know what I need and what I feel?" she pointed a finger threateningly at her mother and walked across the other side of the living room. "I actually felt ok today,i thought we were ok and then you do something like this!" Danielle flung her arms to the sides wanting a decent explanation.

Ronnie shook her head,"Im trying to help you,i want to help you Danielle. Tell me what to do because I cant seem to do anything right" she begged staring at her child.

"All this pain Ronnie is because of you,YOU!" Danielle shouted pointing her finger. "You cant make it right you cant make it better! Whenever something feels right you do something that makes me doubt everything,we take one step forward and then you take two back" Danielle rubbed her forehead.

Ronnie could feel herself loosing Danielle,she had to explain,let her know that all she wants is for her to be happy. "No,no thats not it you dont understand. I just want to help you,any problems you have are my problems baby I just want to make it right" she cupped Danielle's face in her hands. "It was a mistake alright im sorry,im sorry" she begged.

Danielle once again moved from Ronnie,she was too angry to be fobbed off with fake apologizes that meant nothing to her. "No. Im just fooling myself into believing that this is going to work" she laughed walking over to the box of things she and Stacey had carried over. "I want to trust you,but you just hurt me over and over again!" she shrieked,her face becoming redder with every breath. "Sometimes I wish I never told you the truth because it just hurts too much!" she grabbed her coat from the kitchen chair.

Ronnie ran over and grabbed her daughter's arm,"No..where are you going..you cant go!" she pleaded. "Im sorry..im sorry Danielle!" Ronnie's hand had a firm grip on Danielle's arm,"Please.." she begged not wanting to see her baby walk out the door. The thought of a night alone without her precious daughter by her side sent a shiver down her spine. "I can make it better I will baby just dont go..lets talk..talk about this,us" she was now holding on by her fingertips trying to make Danielle believe her.

"This whole day has been a complete lie. You and me pretending to be happy,you trying to brace me for something I have no idea about. What were you gonna do Ronnie? Take me there then explain that you think I need help? YOU NEED HELP! I cant do this anymore,its just too much" Danielle sobbed wiping her face with the sleeve of her coat. "Im tired of all this pretense,im going back to the Slater's" she announced.

Ronnie shook her head and firmly placed both hands on Danielle's shoulders,"Baby I love you,im sorry alright I am. You dont have to go it was just a suggestion,we can talk,you and me..about anything" Ronnie's voice now boarding on hysterical. "You cant go,you cant leave me.. I need you!".

Danielle felt her chest strain and her heart shatter as she once again moved from Ronnie's arms. She carefully picked the box of clothes up and turned back to Ronnie. "If you love me,dont come after me..i dont want to see you" she warned although her weak voice gave her away. Danielle's heart broke as she stepped out the door and slammed it shut behind her,she couldn't forgive her for this.


	14. Chapter 14

As the afternoon slowly turned into the evening Ronnie sat alone. With only herself in the flat she felt lonely,and the place felt cold without Danielle there. Her eyes stung from crying and had formed big black circles,her hair loosely tied up not bothering with herself. Ronnie wanted to help her baby,do anything in her power to make her feel happy and normal,seeing Danielle smile was the best feeling in the world. Had she hurt her too much? Was the past ever going to truly go away and leave them to be happy? Ronnie wasn't so sure,it seemed anything positive was instantly washed away by something bad. Danielle was visibly and emotionally broken,Ronnie being the only person to make things right,make it all go away. She deserved happiness,she deserved Danielle in her life.

Ronnie's eyes danced around her flat,nothing had any meaning or purpose without her child,nothing mattered. Letting out a long sigh she glanced over at the window,the sky began to darken and Ronnie had no idea what to do. All she could think about was the terrible argument from earlier,how Danielle firmly told her not to go after her. Ronnie picked up her phone maybe hoping Danielle had text her,no of course she wouldn't contact her,why should she? Yet again she had messed things up,caused Danielle to dis trust her,to leave.

Ronnie unscrewed the vodka and poured herself a large stiff drink. What was Danielle doing right now? Was she upset? Happy to be away from her? Ronnie hated not knowing if her baby was ok,she wanted to know Danielle needed her more than anyone else in the world. The tears once again formed in her eyes and she knocked back the drink,wincing as the strong liquid hit the back of her throat. Slamming the glass on the table she once again picked her phone up,she scrolled down her contacts and reached Danielle's name. Her finger stroking the keypad as she contemplated on ringing her,just to hear her voice and check she was ok. A loud knock on the door made Ronnie jump to her feet in hopes it would be Danielle. "Im coming!" she shouted running across the landing and unbolting the door. Ronnie's smile and hope fell simultaneously. "Roxy?" she frowned.

Roxy grinned and barged past Ronnie,she walked straight through into the living room equipped with several bags. "Where is she then? Right I got two films because I wasn't sure what you and Dan wanted to watch..and I got some chocolate and popcorn plus I got a couple of bottles of wine from the Minute Mart" she reeled off already unpacking her goodies on the coffee table.

Ronnie slowly began loosing all patience,she didnt want to see Roxy. She didnt want to see anyone that wasn't Danielle. As her sister started to chat about Amy and Jack,Ronnie walked into the kitchen and busied herself with washing up. She let the hot water fill the sink,she picked up Danielle's mug. Ronnie couldn't help but smile as she remembered Danielle insisting to wash up but Ronnie had shooed her away from the sink,she wanted to be the mum. All she could hear was her sisters annoying muffled voice as she began to wash up plates and glasses,every now and again she heard the word Amy.

"I was thinking we could have a proper duvet night,is Dan in the bathroom because I could really do with having a quick wee" Roxy frowned with her hands on her hips wondering why Danielle was no where to be seen. "Ronnie" Roxy spoke to her sisters back watching her stack plates on the draining board. "Ron!" she shouted walking into the kitchen.

Ronnie turned off the water and dried her hands on a tea towel. "Danielle isn't here" she announced leaning against the kitchen units. "She's gone" she said bluntly throwing the tea towel on the kitchen table. Sighing she ran her hands up and down her face,"I made her leave".

Roxy's brow creased,"What do you mean? I thought you two were ok? You seemed ok earlier,whats happened?" she asked peering around the corner of the room not quite believing she would have just gone. Roxy had made a truly fantastic bond with Danielle,most of the time they talked about Amy or Ronnie but the love was there. An easy friendship and Danielle felt more than comfortable around her aunt.

Ronnie grabbed the vodka bottle and glass and poured herself another drink,"You know the councilor I see? Well I thought it would be good if Danielle was to talk to him you know,help her with whatever problems she's having" she explained turning her back and fetching another glass for Roxy. "Well I made an appointment and Danielle found out and went ballistic" she handed the drink to her sister.

Roxy took the glass and knocked it back,"Why did you go and do that for? Surely Danielle can make her own mind up Ronnie?" she frowned. "Danielle isn't a baby anymore,shes an adult you cant just go around making every decision for her" she explained.

"She's _my _baby" Ronnie corrected necking her drink quickly. "I wanna help her Rox I dont wanna sit back and watch her suffer!" she snapped with an annoyed sigh. "Everything I do is wrong,she wont let me in and when she does I mess things up,i ruin it!" Ronnie shook her head reaching for the bottle again.

Roxy took the bottle of vodka and placed it behind her out of reach,"You think drowning you sorrows is gonna help eh? Why aint you over there making things right?" she asked.

Ronnie pulled out a kitchen chair and sat down,"Because she doesn't wanna see me,she told me not to go after her so what am I suppose to do!?" she rubbed her temples trying to shift a headache. "You should have seen her Rox,the way she looked at me..".

"Listen to me Ronnie you..your a brilliant mum ok?" Roxy took her sisters hand. "Danielle loves you more than anything and she knows how much you care about her. Your not gonna get things right all the time,she will come around just let her cool off" Roxy squeezed Ronnie's hands tightly. Things between the pair of them had gotten alot better since Danielle,Ronnie was alot more forgiving and began to let Roxy back into her life again. "You have got a moody teenager,just think ive got all this to come with Amy yet" Roxy joked trying to lighten the situation and make Ronnie smile.

"Well if shes anything like you your gonna have your hands full" Ronnie joked forming a small but genuine smile.

Roxy laughed moving her chair closer,"I mean it,Danielle is lucky to have you" she whispered wrapping her arm around her sister. "She'll come around you'll see" Roxy promised knowing the two couldn't be apart for more than a few hours let alone days.

_**Hey guys really hope your still liking this fic,i love writing it and I really appreciate every single comment. Really busy In the next few weeks with work and life in general but will try and update when I can. Please read/review,happy reading! :)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Danielle looked at the clock by her bedside. Sharing a room with Stacey again only reminded her of those seven agonizing months. Most of their nights out would be at R&R so Danielle could catch a glimpse of Ronnie,or even say hello to her. Many times Stacey would try and encourage Danielle to tell the truth,set herself free and let Ronnie know. Danielle wished she told her mother sooner,maybe then things wouldn't be so complicated and difficult. Danielle hated being apart from Ronnie,it felt like an arm or a leg had been left at the flat and she was unable to function without it. It was now coming up to eleven at night and Danielle felt a tiny bit disappointed that Ronnie hadn't rushed round or try to phone her. Although Danielle didn't want to see or speak to her,she wanted Ronnie to want her,to pine for her like she had all them months.

Stacey walked through the door with a mug of hot chocolate,"Thought you might like this,haven't you gotta take your pills or something?" she asked. With years of looking after her mum Stacey knew how it all worked,how Jean got when she hadn't taken her medication. Ever since Danielle moved to the square Stacey took her under her wing,looked after her and given her a home.

Danielle looked up bringing her knees up to her chin,"Thanks,I'm fine Stace honest..you don't need to run around after me" she smiled taking the mug off her friend.

"Yeah well I wanna make sure your alright Dan" Stacey shut the door behind her making sure they were alone so they could talk. "You not gonna phone her?" she asked watching Danielle stare at her mobile willing it to ring.

Danielle shook her head and took a sip,"Why should I,I'm not the one that's done anything wrong" she argued wanting someone to be on her side.

"Don't act like you don't care Dan I know you do,you and Ronnie are more alike then you think..both stubborn!" Stacey sat cross legged opposite Danielle with her hands tightly wrapped around her hot drink.

Danielle sighed,she knew Stacey was right. The urge to just run back to Ronnie and throw her arms around her felt too tempting. She wanted to let her mother know she was in the wrong,she promised to take things slow and Danielle felt as if things were speeding ahead and she was being left behind. "I do care its just..oh I dunno,why do things have to be so complicated" she said sadly.

"I bet she's sitting in her flat waiting for you to ring her,you told her to leave you alone she's not a mind reader Dan" Stacey replied hating the fact she was sticking up for Ronnie Mitchell. "I don't even know why your on them pills,you know we still aint talked about it" she tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

Danielle didn't want to talk about herself and her feelings,she had no energy. "Do we have to go into it Stace? I'm fine really" she argued not wanting to explain herself to Stacey. "I'm ok honest" she whispered.

"Your far from ok Dan not everyone gets rejected by their mum and then run over all on the same night..you nearly died!" Stacey shivered as she spoke,the thought of loosing her only life line wasn't worth thinking about. "You and Ronnie..you still got a lot to work through you know..she isn't perfect" Stacey placed her hand on Danielle's knee. "She thought she was doing the right thing,trying to help you" she smiled.

Danielle let out a puff of air,she ran her hands through her hair. "Its so hard one minute everything is fine and then it all goes wrong..I wanted everything to be perfect and its not" she sighed resting her head on the headboard.

"Maybe talking to someone will help,you cant talk to me or to Ronnie..it might do you good" Stacey coaxed just wanting the best for her mate,her only mate. She watched as Danielle said nothing and picked at her chipped nail varnish. "Oh come on Dan..Ronnie is getting help to deal with stuff maybe you should too?" she asked trying to motivate Danielle and push her into the right direction.

Danielle nodded,"Maybe I over reacted" she admitted picking up her phone from the bedside table. "Do you think I should call her?" she asked wanting Stacey to tell her she was doing the right thing.

"No..wait till the morning,let things settle" Stacey advised wanting her best friend all to herself for the night. When the pair got together it always felt like old times,gossiping about boys and of course Ronnie and The Mitchell's. Stacey wanted things how they used to be if only for a few hours,nowadays she hardly saw Danielle and she missed her terribly. "How about we watch a film? My pick because I cannot watch mama mia again!" Stacey laughed jumping off the bed and walking towards her TV.

Danielle let out a giggle and nodded,"Thanks Stace,your a great mate" she smiled placing the phone back on the bedside unit,she moved up and made room for Stacey. Things between her and Ronnie could wait until the morning,everything was going to be fine.

**Short chapter but I wanted to develop Stacey and Danielle's relationship and show you that they are still stronger then ever. More of a light chapter,promise the next one will be longer!**


	16. Chapter 16

Ronnie tried to focus as hard as she possibly could. All the upset from yesterday only made her more determined to make things right,to have her baby back where she belonged. Before sorting things out with Danielle,Ronnie wanted to go for a run,a chance to clear her head and kick start her morning. The sun was just beginning to rise and the market traders were starting to emerge with new stock,all gathering around the café for a gossip about the locals. As Ronnie ran all she could see was Danielle's face,the way her golden blond hair fell in front of her eyes,the way she slept soundly when Ronnie's arms were tightly wrapped around her. The warmth began to seep into her muscles as she jogged around the corner past the club,she could feel the mild burning of lactic acid as she forced her legs to work harder. Ronnie found running a form of release,a way to channel all her anger and negativity to one side and focus on what's important. With Danielle still angry at her Ronnie wanted to make it all better,but she couldn't kiss away the pain because the pain was too deep. The rush of wind swept across her face as she breathed in time with the pounding of her feet against the pavement.

Ronnie came to an abrupt holt as she stopped outside the Slater's house. Looking up she was faced with Stacey,the two held a stare,neither of them daring to look away afraid of looking weak. Ronnie caught her breath as Stacey rudely shut the curtains,she felt so out of control not knowing what to do. Making a wrong choice and barging into the Slater's could only make things with Danielle worse,Ronnie wanted Danielle to come back to the flat when she felt ready. With an afternoon session with Doctor Lake ahead Ronnie felt like she hadn't spent anytime with her daughter,just being away from her for one night felt like extreme torture.

"Ronnie!" Roxy shouted now running with Amy sound asleep in the pushchair. Roxy always admired her sisters get up and go,everything was such an effort to Roxy and that's why nothing got done. "Are you mad Ron,its only just gone nine" she informed peering down into the pram making sure Amy was nice and warm.

Ronnie tore her eyes away from the Slater's house and took a sip of water from her sports bottle. She unstuck her sweaty hair from her forehead and stretched her legs. "I've got a lot on today,need to get things done..anyway what are you doing up? Your normally dead to the world at this time" Ronnie joked forcing a very small smile.

"Yeah well me and Amy had a rough night,after I went to collect her she just wouldn't stop crying. She has only just fell asleep,thought she could do with some fresh air though" Roxy explained pushing her foot down on the pedal of the pram making sure the brakes were on. "You spoke to Danielle yet?" she asked wrapping her over sized coat around her body as the air held a slight chill.

Ronnie shook her head and glanced back towards the Slater's,"No,but I will..it will sort itself out she is just angry with me at the moment" she nodded placing her hands firmly on her hips as her breathing became more normal.

Roxy nodded and looked up at the window,"Well she obviously wants to sort things out" she pointed her head up towards the window at Danielle looking down on them.

Ronnie quickly turned around only to see a flash of blond hair and the curtain swaying from side to side. Letting out a long miserable sigh she felt tempted to just grab Danielle and demand to talk and drag her home. Sometimes Ronnie had to keep reminding herself that Danielle was an adult,it still never changed the fact she wanted to baby her.

Roxy placed her hands on the handles of the pram and shifted the brake,"Sort things out Ronnie,she loves you and you love her..its gonna be tough but you got your little girl" she reminded her sister and with a small smile and half hug she wheeled Amy away towards the café.

Ronnie watched her sister walk away,she was right. Finally she had the one thing she always wanted. Her Amy,her Danielle..her baby was all hers and nobody else's. With a rush of adrenaline from running and the positive words from her little sister Ronnie walked towards the door. Having her child back was a blessing,someone had given her a second chance to be a mother and Ronnie didn't want to waste a second. A second without Danielle and she could feel herself breaking all over again,the shy girl on the stall was her oxygen and without her,Ronnie knew she would die without her. Raising a hand to knock on the door she took a step back, surprisingly it flew open. Ronnie felt herself stop breathing for a second as she came face to face with Danielle,sometimes just looking at her took her breath away and Ronnie became completely powerless.

Danielle looked brighter then yesterday although Ronnie couldn't properly read her. In just a few months Ronnie still found it hard to tell whether Danielle was lying or telling the truth,if she was happy or sad. Sweeping her fringe away from her eyes she could suddenly feel the cold air on her bare skin,the sun looked bright in the sky but the atmosphere tinted the brightness with a cold icy layer. "I was just..I wanted to..did you sleep ok?" Ronnie stumbled over her words,the little things were important too her.

Danielle frowned and shut the door behind her,she knew Stacey was going to stomp down the stairs any second and try and listen in. "Yeah..not too bad,Ronnie I" Danielle began but stopped quickly as Ronnie raised a hand in the air.

"I was wrong ok,yesterday I messed up and I should never of gone behind your back I just want to make you happy and I thought I was doing the right thing" Ronnie rambled trying to fit in every single word she wanted to say. "Baby you know I would never do anything to hurt you,I want us to be happy and.."

"Ronnie its fine,I thought alot about yesterday and I did over react a little bit" Danielle confessed squirming on the spot as she admitted she was wrong. Danielle wanted to be right,Ronnie was always right and she longed to be just like her. "I just want to be ready,when im ready to talk and sort my problems out I will" she explained as she began to walk away from the Slater's with Ronnie by her side.

Ronnie proudly walked by her daughter,"I'm sorry sweetie really I am,I shouldn't have done it" she took Danielle's hand and the two entwined their fingers together ever so naturally. "I missed you..last night. I was so lonely all I kept thinking about was you,I wanted to pick up the phone and run round to Stacey's" Ronnie chuckled lightly squeezing Danielle's hand. "Come back with me,I don't wanna be away from you another night" Ronnie begged slowly coming to a stand still.

Danielle looked down at her shoes,sometimes her head felt so jam packed with everything it was a wonder she could make any decisions at all. As she raised her head she felt a warm hand on the side of her face,Ronnie's eyes filled with unconditional love that made Danielle melt on the spot. "I can take the afternoon off,if you wanted to do something?" she suggested breaking eye contact slightly at the thought of her saying no.

Ronnie grinned at her daughters kind forgiving nature,"Well I've got my session at two but we can do something tonight? I can cook or I can take you out,we can go to that new place in town?" Ronnie reeled off aload of choices wanting Danielle to know she was in control of the situation. She hated letting Danielle down but she really needed to attend this appointment,so much she wanted to get of chest in order for her to move forward. The whole reason for the therapy sessions were for Danielle,to show her daughter that she could change and the Ice Queen of Walford wasn't so frosty and spiteful.

Danielle nodded,"We could go out if you wanted? Would do us good to get out of the flat" she smiled lightly,her eyes flickering up to meet her mothers. Danielle wanted to trust Ronnie so much but every knock back and disagreement made things just a little bit harder. "We don't have to.." Danielle said shrugging her shoulders.

"No no,I want to..I wanna take you out baby" Ronnie replied placing both hands on Danielle's cheeks. "I don't think I could get through another night without you next to me" she admitted leaning in and kissing her child's forehead. Being so vulnerable took some getting used to but Ronnie wanted to be open and honest with Danielle,tell her exactly how she felt about her.

Danielle could feel her heart race,the rapid booming noise reaching her ears. Just knowing her mother wanted her,that she couldn't live without her was all she craved. "Call me after your session?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

Ronnie nodded and wrapped her eyes tightly around her baby,she breathed in Danielle's scent and became lost in the child of her dreams. She would make things right and she would help Danielle get better,no matter what.


End file.
